La Lionne et ses Serpents
by athena974
Summary: Hermione, Blaise et Drago se sont donnés rendez-vous dans la Salle sur Demande...
1. Chapter 1 - La Salle-sur-Demande

Hermione courrait dans les couloirs sombres du château, seulement éclairée par la lueur de sa baguette. Se dirigeant vers le septième étage, elle espérait ne pas rencontrer de professeur. Même si son statut de Préfète-en-Chef l'autorisait à sortir le soir dans les couloirs, le couvre-feu était tout de même déjà dépassé d'une bonne heure.

Enfin elle fut rendue devant ce fameux mur, où la porte de la Salle Sur Demande l'attendait, _elle_, et personne d'autre.

Elle posa sa main sur la poignée, essayant de calmer sa respiration un peu trop rapide et les battements désordonnés de son cœur, et se dépêcha d'entrer, sachant qu'_ils_ étaient sûrement en train de l'attendre.

Après avoir soigneusement refermé la porte, elle embrassa de son regard noisette l'ensemble de la pièce où elle se trouvait : un feu de cheminée crépitant qui apportait chaleur et lumière douce à ce petit salon, comprenant deux fauteuils et un canapé assortis, une table basse sous laquelle reposait un tapis moelleux.

_Ils_ se tenaient là, face à elle, assis chacun dans un fauteuil, la regardant avec le même sourire d'amour. Dans leurs yeux, elle distinguait la même tendresse qu'ils semblaient voir dans les siens.

Une tendresse mêlée à toujours autant d'incrédulité face à cette situation. Oui, c'était le mot. Elle était incrédule : comment presque six années de haine et d'aversion mutuelle s'étaient peu à peu transformées en _ça_. On dit souvent que de la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas. Certes. Mais qui aurait cru que ces sentiments se seraient appliqués à _eux_ ? car même si la haine entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard était légendaire, celle qui, jadis, liaient ces trois-là, était encore plus célèbre !

Comment et quand tout cela avait commencé ? Comment et quand leurs sentiments respectifs avaient changé ? Elle ne se l'expliquait pas. Et les deux Adonis en face d'elle, encore moins. Mais ils avaient chacun accepté leurs sentiments depuis longtemps, même si, pour le moment, tout devait rester secret.

- « Hey Princesse ! Tu nous as manqué ! » lui chuchota Blaise en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, les mains posées sur ses hanches.

- « À tous les deux ? » demanda-t-elle en voyant que Drago ne bougeait pas.

Le blond lui fit son sourire en coin, à la fois tendre et charmeur.

- « Tu doutes encore, mon Cœur ? après tout ce temps ? » répondit-il en venant prendre sa main. _Franchement_, pensa-t-il, _comme si je pouvais me passer d'elle ! c'est déjà assez pénible de devoir faire semblant de la critiquer et de l'insulter la journée devant tout le monde !_ C'est ce qu'ils avaient convenu : pour le reste du monde, ils devaient rester en guerre ouverte, continuant railleries et coup bas pour éviter les soupçons. Mais les deux Serpentard avaient de plus en plus de mal à traiter la jeune fille qu'ils aimaient de « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Parce que, oui, ils l'aimaient. C'était un fait : ils étaient tombés tous les deux amoureux de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard. Et elle leur rendait bien. Alors, chaque mot injurieux qu'ils lui lançaient était systématiquement accompagné d'un intense regard où étaient mêlés excuses, amour et désir.

Comme pour la rassurer, il prit son visage en coupe et fondit sur sa bouche, dévorant ses lèvres en un baiser fiévreux et passionné.

Blaise, quant à lui vint se positionner dans le dos de sa lionne bien aimée, une main relevant ses cheveux bouclés pour déposer des milliers de baisers papillons sur sa nuque, l'autre main caressant son ventre par-dessus son chemisier, faisant soupirer la Gryffondor de contentement.

Lentement, le brun commença à défaire les boutons de l'uniforme de la rouge et or, dévoilant sa peau peu à peu. Drago, qui venait de mettre fin au baiser, se recula pour admirer le spectacle que lui offrait son meilleur ami.

Hermione, tourna alors son visage vers celui qui était derrière elle, attrapa sa nuque et captura ses lèvres, lui donnant un langoureux baiser, leurs langues dansant avec passion. Un gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'elle sentit la bouche brûlante de Drago se poser sur son ventre. Celui-ci parcourait de sa langue tout le pourtour de son nombril, provoquant ses frissons, pour remonter jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il se mit alors à embrasser ses seins, par-dessus la dentelle noire de son soutien-gorge, mordillant ses pointes rosées déjà dressées par le plaisir.

Lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir, Blaise abandonna les lèvres de la jeune fille qui grogna de frustration. Mais elle comprit bien vite que c'était pour mieux s'attaquer à son cou, où il laissa plusieurs petites marques rougies.

De ses mains, il commença à défaire la fermeture éclair de sa jupe noire plissée, lentement, très lentement… trop lentement au goût d'Hermione qui se tortillait d'impatience, les faisant sourire tous les deux.

- « La patience est une vertu, Princesse… » lui murmura Drago, entre deux baisers sur ses seins.

- « Je sais, mais vous aussi vous m'avez manqué ! » répondit-elle dans un souffle.

À ses mots, les garçons décidèrent d'un commun accord qu'eux aussi avaient trop patienté. Blaise fit descendre la jupe à ses pieds, tandis que Drago finit de faire tomber son chemisier.

Ainsi offerte à leurs yeux avides, elle se mit à frissonner d'anticipation.

Les deux Serpents reculèrent d'un pas pour la regarder et leurs deux cœurs loupèrent un battement. _Merlin qu'elle était belle !_ Devant eux se tenait une Hermione en sous-vêtements de dentelle noire, ses courbes voluptueuses frissonnantes, ses joues rosies par la gène d'être ainsi découverte et observée par deux paires d'yeux noirs de désirs, ses lèvres rougies et gonflées par les fiévreux baisers qu'ils avaient échangé un peu plus tôt.

Les deux garçons se comprirent en un seul coup d'œil : le même éclair de possessivité les traversa tous les deux. Elle _leur _appartenait à _tous les deux_ de la même et évidente façon qu'_ils_ étaient tous les deux à _elle_. Forts de cette soudaine révélation, ils lui prirent chacun une main, entrelaçant leurs doigts aux siens et la menèrent jusqu'au canapé.

Hermione les regarda tour à tour, et un sourire calculateur et coquin se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- « Il me semble qu'il y ait un léger problème, Messieurs… » Commença-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle. Les deux autres levèrent un sourcil perplexe, attendant la suite. « Je crois que nous ne sommes pas à égalité… » dit-elle en pointant son corps découvert du doigt. Puis, faisant mine de réfléchir… « Voyons, voyons… comment y remédier… » finit-elle en souriant alors qu'elle voyait la lueur de compréhension s'afficher sur leurs visages.

Elle s'approcha de Blaise qui la regardait avec un sourire qui lui coupa le souffle pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le brun répondit à son baiser avec ferveur, ses mains fourrageant ses cheveux bouclés, tandis que les doigts tremblants de désir de la jeune fille entreprirent de lui enlever son tee-shirt, le faisant passer par-dessus sa tête, l'obligeant ainsi à interrompre son baiser. Elle commença ensuite à parcourir de ses mains et de sa bouche le torse athlétique du garçon. Se régalant de voir rouler ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux sous ses lèvres exigeantes, lui arrachant quelques gémissements rauques.

Pendant ce temps, Drago n'était pas en reste : il avait défait l'attache de son soutien-gorge, dévoilant ainsi deux jolis seins blancs à la pointe rose et dressée. Debout derrière elle, il déposait des baisers brûlants dans son dos et sur sa nuque, pendant qu'une de ses mains caressait ses fesses fermes et rebondies, par dessus sa culotte. L'autre main était occupée à malaxer un de ses seins, faisant rouler sa pointe entre ses doigts.

La respiration d'Hermione se fit plus chaotique, tandis qu'elle faisait descendre le pantalon de Blaise jusqu'à ses chevilles, révélant, à hauteur de ses yeux affamés, une bosse impressionnante dans son boxer noir, sur laquelle elle déposa un chaste baiser, avant de se redresser, provoquant un grognement de la part du Vert et Argent.

Lui tournant le dos de la manière la plus érotique qui soit, elle fit face au regard carnassier de Drago, qui s'était déjà débarrassé de tous ses vêtements et dont les yeux étaient fixés sur ses deux adorables monts, dressés fièrement devant lui. N'y tenant plus, il se jeta sur elle, attrapant une des pointes avec sa bouche, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise, vite mué en gémissements lorsqu'il commença à les lécher puis les sucer avidement, lui envoyant des décharges dans son bas ventre.

Blaise en profita pour passer ses mains sous l'élastique de sa culotte pour la faire rouler sur ses hanches, puis sur ses cuisses et enfin le long de ses jambes, centimètre par centimètre, sa langue brûlante laissant une trainée humide tout le long du chemin, descendant puis remontant et s'attardant enfin sur ses fesses.

Drago, la bouche toujours occupée avec ses seins, descendit une de ses mains vers l'intimité d'Hermione, trouvant son clitoris, et commençant à le caresser par de petits cercles de plus en plus rapides, provoquant des gémissements de plus en plus bruyants de la brunette.

Blaise attrapa sa cuisse et dans un mouvement tendre, déposa son pied sur la table basse, lui faisant ainsi prendre appui sur lui. Son intimité ainsi exposée, elle se sentit devenir de plus en plus moite. Le brun, toujours derrière elle, passa sa main par-dessous ses fesses, et entreprit de passer un doigt entre ses lèvres humides, faisant quelques allers-retours, avant de l'enfoncer en elle, suivi d'un deuxième, la faisant crier de plaisir.

Blaise entama alors de lents mouvements de va-et-vient, qui devinrent de plus en plus rapides et de plus en plus profonds, la faisant gémir toujours plus fort.

Les assauts de ses doigts à l'intérieur d'elle, combinés aux caresses de plus en plus frénétiques de Drago sur son bouton d'amour la firent perdre pied. Sa jambe toujours au sol ne la portait plus elle dut reposer son dos contre le torse nu du brun, qui enserra sa taille de son bras pour la soutenir.

Elle haletait, sa respiration était aussi désordonnée que les battements de son cœur. Elle sentait la boule de plaisir se former dans son bas-ventre, transformant ses gémissements en cris de plus en plus puissants, quand tout à coup, elle sentit ses parois se contracter autour des doigts de Blaise. Son dos s'arqua et sa tête bascula en arrière contre son épaule lorsqu'un puissant orgasme ravagea son corps.

Blaise retira ses doigts de son intimité trempée, et, devant les yeux incrédules d'Hermione, les mis dans la bouche de Drago qui ferma les yeux de bonheur lorsqu'il enroula sa langue pour la goûter. Loin de l'écœurer, ce geste l'excita encore d'avantage et elle ne put retenir un gémissement.

Mais Drago n'en eut pas assez. Alors il l'aida à s'asseoir sur le canapé, se posta à genou devant elle, écarta tendrement ses cuisses, et ramena son bassin vers lui. Il déposa des petits baisers à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, remontant vers son centre, lentement. Encrant ses yeux gris dans les yeux noisette de la Lionne, il approcha sa bouche et la referma sur son intimité, envoyant des décharges dans tout son corps. Il enfonça alors sa langue au plus profond d'elle, augmentant ses gémissements, et amorça des va-et-vient langoureux.

Blaise, qui s'était lui aussi rapproché du canapé, vint capturer sa bouche. Il aimait quand elle gémissait contre ses lèvres. Mais cette fois-ci c'est lui qui gémit contre les siennes lorsqu'il sentit la main de la brune se refermer sur sa virilité déjà tendue. Elle lui intima de longs mouvements, callant son rythme avec la langue de Drago, qui se faisait plus assidue.

Les grognements roques du métis l'encouragèrent à continuer, tandis que ses hanches buttaient contre la bouche du blond, qui fut obligé de la maintenir de ses mains pour qu'elle reste en place.

Le souffle de Blaise devint saccadé, puis sa respiration se bloqua lorsqu'il sentit une langue chaude lui caresser le gland. Il baissa les yeux et rien que la vision qui s'offrait à lui aurait suffit à le faire jouir ! _Sa_ Princesse le prenant dans sa bouche, continuant les mouvements qu'elle avait faits plus tôt avec sa main. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir, tellement il était excité. Mais il ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller dans sa bouche. Il la voulait elle, maintenant !

- « Mon cœur…non… arrête… je … je vais pas … tarder à… ».

Hermione comprit. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, le regardant prendre la place de Drago.

Agenouillé devant elle, il se présenta à son entrée étroite et humide. D'un regard il lui demanda l'autorisation. Pour toute réponse, elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et l'attira à elle, le faisant entrer d'un coup. Ils poussèrent un même soupir, qui se changea en gémissements lorsque le Serpentard débuta ses coups de rein.

Drago était assis à côté d'elle, ses mains caressant la peau douce de son ventre, descendant vers son clitoris, qu'il effleurait par moment, sa bouche retrouvant la sienne, suçotant tantôt ses lèvres, tantôt sa langue. Hermione, voulant elle aussi lui donner du plaisir, commença à le masturber avant de le prendre lui aussi dans sa bouche, des gémissements s'échappant des lèvres du beau blond. Elle calqua le rythme de ses mouvements avec les coups de buttoir que lui intimait Blaise. Mais Drago, était tellement tendu, tellement excité aussi, qu'il jouit rapidement, se retirant tout d'un coup de sa bouche pourtant accueillante pour se répandre _in extremis_ sur un coussin du canapé. Nettoyant aussitôt à l'aide de sa baguette, il se rassit à côté d'eux sur le canapé, profitant du spectacle.

Il aimait voir les traits du visage de _sa_ lionne se crisper sous le plaisir. Il aimait l'entendre crier son prénom ou celui de Blaise. Cela ne la rendait que plus excitante, et l'envie qu'il avait d'elle était tellement forte qu'il sentit sa virilité durcir à nouveau.

Blaise, qui maintenant allait et venait de manière frénétique dans la moiteur d'Hermione, grognait de plus en plus fort. Il sentait les courants électriques au niveau de ses reins. Il était aux portes du paradis. Mais il voulait lui donner un autre orgasme avant de se laisser aller à son tour. Alors, il accrocha ses mains de chaque côté des hanches de son amour, et intima des mouvements de plus en plus forts et profonds, la faisant hurler de plaisir, et enfin, lui faisant voir les étoiles. Puis, dans une longue plainte rauque, il arriva au paradis lui aussi.

Épuisé, il se laissa tomber sur la poitrine de la Gryffondor pendant qu'ils retrouvaient leur souffle tous les deux.

- « Si tu savais combien je t'aime, Princesse ! » lui murmura-t-il encore essoufflé, faisant amoureusement frotter son nez contre le sien.

Après quelques minutes de repos, entre câlins tendres et baisers langoureux de l'un ou de l'autre baisers qui devenaient de plus en plus fiévreux, Hermione tourna la tête vers Drago, les joues rouges. Sentant sa gêne, le blond caressa sa joue :

- « Mya ? Que se passe-t-il mon Cœur ? tout va bien ? » lui demanda-t-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- « Oh… oui… mais… Dray… j'ai envie de toi… » dit-elle dans un souffle.

Ces quatre petits mots suffirent à faire dresser sa virilité. Dans un même mouvement, il l'attrapa par la taille et ramena son corps sur le sien alors qu'il s'allongeait sur la table basse, leurs langues se mêlant déjà avec passion. Assise à califourchon sur le blondinet, elle entama de langoureux balancements, frottant son intimité excitée contre le sexe durci de son amant, les faisant soupirer tous les deux. N'y tenant plus, Drago mis ses mains sous ses fesses pour la soulever, et la relâcha d'un seul coup, l'empalant sur lui en la faisant crier. Il fit monter et descendre son bassin pour pouvoir entrer au plus profond d'elle, puis, la tenant par les hanches, s'arrêta de bouger, la laissant elle choisir son propre rythme.

Blaise, ayant retrouvé sa forme et toute sa vigueur, vint rejoindre nos tourtereaux qui faisaient l'amour sur la table basse. Il caressa le dos de son amour, puis, descendant le long de son bras, lui prit la main, et porta ses doigts fins à sa bouche, les humidifiant de sa langue. Les doigts ainsi mouillés, il guida sa main jusqu'à son clitoris, intimant avec elle de petits mouvements circulaires. Drago était aux anges. Il avait la vue la plus magnifique qui fut : sa bien-aimée était sur lui, ses seins se balançant au rythme de ses mouvements, et elle se caressait devant lui, se donnant elle-même du plaisir.

Cette vision n'était pas non plus pour déplaire à Blaise. Une idée lui vint alors… quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais fait… mais qu'il avait envie d'essayer avec elle, si elle le voulait bien.

Il se rapprocha de l'oreille de son amante et lui susurra tendrement :

-« Mon cœur, tu me fais confiance ? je voudrais essayer quelque chose avec toi, pendant que tu es sur Drago… »

Lentement, les doigts de Blaise descendirent de son dos vers ses fesses, provoquant un frisson chez la Gryffondor. Il arriva plus bas, atteignant son petit orifice encore inexploré, et entrepris de le caresser, le détendant peu à peu.

- « B… Blaise… qu'est-ce que… mmmhhh… » elle ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir.

- « Détends-toi mon amour, tu sais bien que je ne te ferai jamais de mal… ». Pour l'aider à se détendre, Drago, qui avait interrompu ses va-et-vient, posa ses doigts sur ceux d'Hermione, qui se trouvaient encore sur son clitoris et appuya un peu plus, la faisant gémir plus fort.

Le beau brun se positionna devant sa petite entrée, la caressant avec son gland qu'il avait humidifié de salive, et poussa un peu pour la pénétrer. La brunette souffla, dans un mélange de gène et de plaisir. Il s'enfonça au plus profond d'elle et arrêta de bouger pour qu'elle s'habitue à lui. C'est uniquement lorsqu'elle recommença à se balancer que les deux garçons reprirent leurs mouvements, en rythme.

C'était la première fois qu'ils la prenaient tous les deux en même temps, de cette façon là. Les sentir tous les deux en elle était une sensation étrange, mais absolument pas désagréable. Et jamais elle n'aurait imaginé avoir autant de plaisir. Elle aimait _ça_. Elle aimait qu'_ils_ lui fassent _ça _! Qu'ils la possèdent comme ça. Et Merlin, par dessus tout, elle adorait le contact de leurs deux corps nus pressés contre le sien. Elle se sentait en sécurité, en confiance. Elle se sentait aimée, choyée, adorée même !

Leurs assauts frénétiques eurent raison d'elle, et pour la troisième fois de la soirée, un violent orgasme la foudroya, la laissant pantelante, rapidement suivie par Blaise et Drago, dont les cris rauques se joignirent aux siens lorsqu'ils se déversèrent en elle.

Blaise se retira le premier, en douceur, en déposant des baisers aériens dans son dos. Hermione resta un moment allongée sur Drago, tandis qu'il refermait ses bras autour d'elle en l'embrassant et la cajolant, lui disant qu'il l'aimait.

D'un coup de baguette, Blaise transforma le canapé en un grand lit confortable et ils s'allongèrent sous les couvertures, la tête d'Hermione reposant sur le torse du brun qui caressait doucement ses cheveux, alors que les bras du blond enlacèrent sa taille.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se laissèrent emporter par le sommeil, évitant tous les trois de penser à demain, ou à la prochaine fois qu'ils auraient l'occasion de se retrouver pour, une nouvelle fois, se prouver leur amour.


	2. Chapter 2 - Un doux réveil

Blaise sentit de légers baisers parcourir son torse et son cou, ainsi qu'un poids sur son bassin. Sans ouvrir les yeux, encore dans les brumes du sommeil, il sourit.

« Tu joues à un jeu dangereux, Princesse… » dit-il en agrippant les hanches de celle qui lui faisait l'affront de le réveiller.

« Je n'ai pas peur du danger… je suis une Gryffondor, ne l'oublie pas ! » susurra-t-elle en laissant ses dents racler doucement le lobe de son oreille.

Il se redressa, encerclant sa taille de ses bras puissants pour ne pas qu'elle tombe et planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux noisette d'Hermione.

« Salut, Poupée… Bien dormi ? Il déposa un sensuel baiser sur ses lèvres rosées. On est samedi, on a pas cours, on n'est pas obligé de se presser pour sortir d'ici… Puis, détaillant avec gourmandise son corps nu penché au-dessus de lui : tu veux prendre une douche ? »

Elle regarda à côté d'eux, sur le lit. Drago dormait encore. Elle le réveillerait plus tard.

« Seulement si tu viens la prendre avec moi… » répondit-elle d'une voix taquine.

« Pffff ! Comme si j'allais te laisser y aller seule… » Il raffermit sa prise autour de sa taille, se leva du lit et la porta jusque dans la salle de bain que la Salle sur Demande avait fait apparaître pour eux.

Blaise la redéposa doucement par terre, le temps de régler l'eau à la bonne température. Il sentit les mains d'Hermione lui caresser les fesses et laissa échapper un grognement prometteur.

Il se retourna vers elle, et rapprocha son corps du sien, les emmenant tous les deux sous la pluie d'eau chaude. Prenant le visage de sa Gryffondor en coupe, il captura ses lèvres, voulant faire passer tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle dans son baiser.

Leurs mains se firent plus pressentes, leurs caresses plus osées. Blaise parcourait son dos et ses fesses de ses doigts tandis que sa bouche parsemait ses seins de baisers tous plus brûlants les uns que les autres.

Hermione gémissait alors qu'elle caressait avidement son torse d'une main, l'autre descendant dangereusement vers le membre déjà dressé de son amant.

Blaise la regardait. Il voyait l'eau couler sensuellement sur leurs deux corps, rendant le tableau plus excitant encore. Il malaxait ses seins faisant rouler ses pointes rosées entre ses doigts, les pinçant, les tordant légèrement pour lui arracher des gémissements de plaisir, se régalant de voir le contraste de ses grandes mains noires sur sa peau si blanche.

Hermione remonta ses mains autour du cou de son amour pour pouvoir l'embrasser, entrant sa langue directement dans sa bouche. Le brun répondit avidement, mêlant sa langue à la sienne, en un sensuel et langoureux baiser.

Elle quitta ses lèvres et descendit doucement dans son cou, puis sur ses pectoraux, mordillant de temps en temps les petites pointes du Serpentard, le faisant grogner. Continuant sa descente lentement, elle finit par tomber à genoux devant lui.

Relevant la tête, elle planta un regard des plus aguicheurs dans ses yeux, le faisant haleter d'anticipation. Puis, lentement, toujours le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle referma sa bouche sur lui, entourant sa langue autour de son membre durci.

« Mmmmhhh… tu me rends dingue… » haleta-t-il alors qu'elle amorçait de lents va-et-vient sur sa virilité. Il ramassa doucement ses cheveux mouillés pour ne pas qu'elle soit gênée, et aussi et surtout pour avoir une meilleure vue. Elle savait si bien lui donner du plaisir. Ses grognements se faisaient de plus en plus bruyants tandis que son gland butait de plus en plus rapidement contre le fond de sa gorge. Il savait qu'il n'allait plus tenir longtemps, mais il savait aussi que c'était ce qu'elle cherchait.

Il essaya tout de même de se dégager avant qu'il soit trop tard, mais elle accéléra d'avantage et agrippa ses fesses pour le maintenir en place.

« MYA ! » cria-t-il tout à coup alors que, dans un dernier coup de langue de la part de sa brunette, il se déversa violemment dans sa bouche, accompagnant sa jouissance d'un long grognement rauque, et crispant ses doigts dans les cheveux emmêlés d'Hermione. Il s'appuya contre le mur de la douche, essoufflé, regardant son amante se relever tranquillement, un grand sourire aux lèvres, visiblement très fière d'elle. « Tu es une diablesse… »

« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes… » rétorqua-t-elle, angélique.

« Oh oui… tu n'as pas idée à quel point… mais… lui dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle, la démarche féline, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Tu vas devoir payer pour ce que tu viens de me faire ! »

Il se jeta sur elle, le soulevant tout à coup pour l'asseoir sur le lavabo qui était juste à côté, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise.

« Alors, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il enfonçait un doigt dans son intimité déjà bien humide. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, mais ne dit rien, entrant facilement dans son jeu. Elle le connaissait assez bien à présent pour savoir qu'il était passé en mode dominateur. Et elle adorait jouer à ça avec lui. Elle aimait quand Drago et lui étaient tendres avec elle, mais elle aimait aussi quand ils étaient un peu plus sauvages. Leurs jeux rendant leur relation déjà bien excitante, encore plus torride.

Il en enfonça un deuxième, puis presque aussitôt un troisième. Ne lâchant pas son regard un instant. Il amorça tout de suite de rapides mouvements en elle. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, puis les rouvrit pour le regarder à nouveau, toujours sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche.

Comme il aimait jouer avec elle. Ils arrivaient à entrer systématiquement dans le jeu de l'autre sans même avoir à se concerter. Elle avait compris, rien qu'en regardant ses yeux ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Et il adorait ça. Ce trait de caractère faisait partie des milliers d'autres choses qui faisaient qu'il l'aimait à en crever.

Ses va-et-vient se faisaient de plus en plus frénétiques et de plus en plus profonds. Elle s'accrochait maintenant des deux mains au rebord du lavabo, la respiration haletante. Elle commençait à transpirer, elle sentait son bas ventre se contracter et la chaleur du plaisir envahir tout son corps. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à taire ses gémissements. Blaise le voyait dans ses yeux, toujours encrés aux siens.

Il voulait la faire flancher. Alors, accélérant les mouvements de ses doigts, il commença à caresser son clitoris. Un minuscule gémissement s'échappa des lèvres pourtant scellées de la Gryffondor, qu'elle maîtrisa le plus vite possible. Il arqua un sourcil, plissa les yeux et lui dit, malicieux :

« Est-ce que j'ai entendu quelque chose ? » Elle fit non de la tête, essayant de se contenir encore alors qu'il accélérait encore et accentuait ses pressions sur son bouton si sensible. « Non ? Parce que tu sais ce qu'il faut faire, sinon… »

Elle savait ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait qu'elle le supplie pour qu'il l'autorise à crier. Mais elle était Hermione Granger, tout de même. Et elle avait sa fierté. Elle voulait tenir le plus longtemps possible. Et il savait qu'elle était très forte à ce jeu… mais, malheureusement pour elle, et heureusement pour lui, lui aussi était fort à ce jeu…

« Tu n'as rien à me dire, Princesse ? » Il pressa encore d'avantage son clitoris…

« Blaise… » Il allait bientôt gagner. Il continua.

« … »

« Blaise… » Il savait qu'elle était proche. Elle commençait à ne plus pouvoir garder ses yeux ouverts sur lui et elle jetait de temps en temps sa tête en arrière.

« Oui, mon Cœur ? Je t'écoute… ».

« Blaise… S'il-te-plait… » supplia-t-elle enfin, rendant les armes pour le plus grand plaisir du brun. Il lui décocha un sourire ravageur et pinça tout à coup violemment son clitoris.

« BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAISE ! » Hurla-t-elle alors que ses muscles internes se resserraient autour des doigts du Serpentard, toujours en mouvement. Il les enleva de sa moiteur et plongea une langue brûlante à leur place, récoltant la liqueur sucrée de son plaisir, tandis qu'elle s'arquait en plaquant ses mains sur sa tête pour le coller d'avantage à son intimité.

Il se délectait de la chaleur de ses plis intimes, la laissant tout doucement redescendre de son orgasme. Lorsqu'il sentit que sa respiration s'était un peu calmée, il se releva à sa hauteur et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, la faisant se goûter elle-même.

Il colla enfin son front contre le sien, ses yeux noirs encrés dans ses yeux noisette.

« Je t'aime, Blaise. » Sa déclaration murmurée le rendit fou. Il était déjà très excité par ce qu'il venait de lui faire subir, alors, là, il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait envie d'elle à un tel point qu'il en avait le souffle coupé.

« Viens mon Cœur » lui dit-il en l'entrainant de nouveau sous la douche. Il la plaqua contre le mur, la souleva en empoignant ses fesses et plongea directement son sexe tendu au maximum dans son intimité trempée. Les unissant alors qu'un gémissement sortit de leurs gorges.

Il démarra ses coups de rein avec passion, dévorant son cou avec avidité. Il sentait ses mamelons durcis caresser la peau de son torse, lui envoyant des frissons partout dans le corps. Les gémissements d'Hermione se transformèrent en cris, accompagnés de ceux de Blaise, tandis que celui-ci la pilonnait à un rythme de plus en plus effréné.

Elle s'agrippait à ses épaules avec une telle force qu'il savait qu'il garderait les marques de ses ongles sur sa peau pendant un bout de temps, mais il s'en fichait. C'était une si douce torture qu'il aimait en garder le souvenir physique.

« Blaise, plus vite, j'en peux plus… » l'implora-t-elle alors qu'elle perdait pied.

« À tes ordres, Poupée… » souffla-t-il. Puis, lui donnant ce qu'elle voulait, il accéléra son rythme déjà bien rapide. Elle cria tout à coup sous la violence de l'orgasme, Blaise la suivant de peu, étouffant son cri contre ses lèvres.

Ils se détachèrent, s'embrassèrent langoureusement, puis finirent tout de même par se laver.


	3. Chapter 3 - Petit déjeuner

Drago s'était réveillé. Il avait froid, le drap avait glissé sur sa nudité. Il ne sentait plus la chaleur de corps d'Hermione contre lui. Les yeux toujours fermés, il tâtonna un peu plus loin sur le côté pour ramener la fugitive à sa place, bien calée contre lui. Il ne trouva rien. Il ouvrit les yeux, perplexe, en se redressant. Blaise non plus n'était pas là.

Il tendit l'oreille et sourit. Il entendait leurs gémissements à travers la porte close de ce qu'il imaginait être la salle de bain, pour avoir entendu l'eau couler. Il décida de les laisser s'amuser seuls tous les deux tranquillement.

Il savait de toute façon que lorsqu'Hermione aurait envie de jouer avec lui, elle lui ferait savoir. Il s'autorisa donc à se laisser aller à une grasse matinée bien méritée, bercé par les gémissements excitants de sa belle.

Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était rendormi quand un bruit le réveilla en sursaut.

Blaise et Hermione se trouvaient tous les deux devant lui, lui en boxer, elle, avec une micro serviette enroulée autour de son corps, laissant très peu de place à l'imagination, ses cheveux humides gouttant sur sa peau nacrée. Tentant.

« Alors, elle est réveillée la Belle au Bois Dormant ? » lança Blaise, moqueur. Hermione le morigéna doucement d'une petite tape sur le bras, puis elle rejoignit Drago sur le lit, se collant à lui.

« Je te signale, Blaise, que j'aurais très bien pu venir me joindre à vous… et donc que tu n'aurais pas pu profiter d'Hermione comme je suis sûr que tu l'as fait. » dit-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de la Gryffondor en question, respirant sa douce odeur à pleins poumons. Elle sourit, secouant légèrement la tête de dépit face aux habituelles joutes verbales de ses deux Serpentard adorés.

« Ok, je te dois celle-là, mec ! » Il ramassa ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout autour de lui, leur lança un sort pour les changer en d'autres habits et commença à s'habiller. « Bon, c'est pas que j'ai envie de partir, loin de là, fit-il en dévorant Hermione des yeux, mais… j'ai une retenue avec McGo… grimaça-t-il… donc, il va falloir que je me bouge. » Il regarda sa montre : il n'avait qu'un quart d'heure devant lui, tant pis pour le petit déj'.

« Je t'ai mis en retard ? » demanda la Gryffondor, embêtée.

« Pffff ! Oui, mais j'en ai rien à faire… je préfère cent fois ce qu'on a fait dans cette fichue douche ! » rigola-t-il tandis qu'elle rougissait, Drago toujours enfoui dans son cou. Puis, se penchant vers elle, il l'embrassa. « Je t'aime. À plus tard Princesse. »

« Amusez-vous bien tous les deux ! » lança-t-il juste avant d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir.

« Tu as faim mon Ange ? » demanda Drago, émergeant de la chaleur de son cou. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. « Va te cacher dans la salle de bains, pendant que j'appelle Dobby… mais je t'interdis de t'habiller… » ajouta-t-il malicieux, avec un baiser sur ses lèvres douces.

Elle s'exécuta, refermant bien correctement la porte derrière elle. La nourriture étant la seule chose que la Salle sur Demande ne pouvait leur fournir, ils étaient obligés d'avoir recours aux services des Elfes de Maison de Poudlard, Dobby étant celui qui s'occupait le plus souvent de cette salle.

Mais l'Elfe étant également un fervent admirateur d'Harry Potter, il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'il voit Hermione en compagnie de Drago ou Blaise. Les conséquences en auraient été terribles.

« Mya, mon Cœur, c'est bon, tu peux venir. » entendit-elle à travers la porte.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit, le lit avait disparu, les vêtements qui étaient éparpillés par terre avaient été rangés, et une table était dressée au milieu du salon, avec deux chaises, dont l'une était occupée par le Prince des Serpentard en personne, vêtu uniquement de son boxer.

Une alléchante odeur de nourriture vint chatouiller ses papilles lorsqu'elle s'assit aux côtés de Drago. Il lui servit un peu de tout, supposant qu'elle était affamée, après ce qu'elle avait dû faire avec Blaise ce matin.

Il n'y avait pas de jalousie entre les deux Serpentard. Même s'ils aimaient tous les deux éperdument la même fille, il n'y avait aucune rivalité entre eux. Tout d'abord parce qu'ils étaient amis depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, et ensuite parce qu'ils savaient qu'il était hors de question de demander à Hermione de choisir.

De toute façon, elle-même en aurait été incapable. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle les aimait exactement avec la même intensité, avec leurs qualités et leurs défauts. Et cela leur allait très bien comme ça à tous les trois.

Aucun d'entre eux ne savait vraiment jusqu'où cette relation étrange allait les mener. Ils savaient aussi pertinemment que ce triangle amoureux ne durerait pas éternellement. Ils avaient la tête sur les épaules : ils faisaient partie de deux camps ennemis, même si les deux Serpentard avaient abandonné depuis longtemps les idées des Mangemort, et une guerre abominable faisait rage, en dehors du Château. Et ils savaient aussi que cette fichue guerre les séparerait un jour.

Mais ils avaient décidé ensemble de ne jamais en parler, préférant profiter de l'instant présent et de la sécurité que leur offrait Poudlard.

Sortant de ses pensées, Drago remarqua que sa Gryffondor avait terminé de manger. Il débarrassa la table d'un coup de baguette, alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, plantant ses yeux noisette dans ses perles grises.

« Tu es bien pensif ce matin… » remarqua-t-elle en venant s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Ne voulant absolument pas plomber l'ambiance, ce qui risquerait de faire tomber à l'eau ces projets immédiats, il décida de lui mentir…

« Oui… j'étais en train de me dire que cette fichue serviette me dérange… » Elle sourit, pas dupe pour un sou, mais n'insista pas. Elle s'installa plus confortablement, de manière à être assise à califourchon sur lui.

Elle était prisonnière entre Drago et la table, sur laquelle elle s'appuya avec ses coudes. Le Serpentard s'attela à dénouer tout doucement la serviette, dévoilant petit à petit la peau satinée d'Hermione.

« Mmmmmmhhh… fit-il lorsqu'il découvrit les deux merveilleux globes blancs, dont les pointes déjà durcies pointaient fièrement vers lui. Tu es un appel à la luxure… »

Il laissa ses mains englober les deux seins ronds, jouant avec ses mamelons, les pinçant, les faisant rouler entre ses doigts, la faisant gémir tandis qu'elle rejetait sa tête en arrière.

Il continua son exploration manuelle, caressant ses côtes, puis son ventre, s'amusant à voir les frissons qu'il lui provoquait.

Il descendit un peu plus bas et trouva son clitoris, qu'il entreprit de caresser, tout doucement, sans se presser… après tout, il avait le temps de faire monter son plaisir tranquillement.

Elle commença à bouger son bassin lascivement, en gémissant, se mordant les lèvres sous la douce torture que lui infligeait Drago, qui avait maintenant un de ses mamelons dans la bouche, le mordillant, le léchant langoureusement.

« Mmmmhhh Dray… continue… »

Il aimait quand elle commençait à parler comme ça, emportée par le plaisir. À lui dire ce qu'elle désirait qu'il lui fasse. La prude et sage Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard que tout le monde croyait connaître cachait bien son jeu.

Blaise et lui était les seuls à savoir qui elle était vraiment. Et elle n'était pas prude ! Sans être vulgaire, loin de là, tout de même, elle était passionnée, coquine à ses heures, sensuelle et voluptueuse. Elle aimait la tendresse mais savait aussi rendre leurs ébats sauvages et torrides. Et elle savait aussi très bien comment les exciter et leur donner du plaisir.

Drago commençait à avoir chaud et à se sentir à l'étroit dans son boxer, mais il voulait d'abord s'occuper d'elle.

Arrêtant un instant ses caresses, et provoquant un grognement de frustration chez son amante, il la souleva et l'allongea délicatement sur la table. Il releva ses cuisses, s'offrant une vue plongeante et absolument érotique sur son intimité. Il se rassit sur sa chaise, face à elle, puis, une main de chaque côté de ses hanches pour la maintenir, il plongea de sa bouche avide sur son intimité.

Un long gémissement lui répondit, l'encourageant à continuer son doux traitement. Sa langue allait et venait le long de ses plis chauds et humides, alors qu'il mordillait par moment ses lèvres intimes ou son clitoris.

Il aimait sentir son goût sucré sur sa langue. Ça le rendait fou. Avec ses doigts, il avait repris ses caresses sur son clitoris, la faisant se cambrer et crier par moment. Mais il n'entrait jamais à l'intérieur d'elle, la faisant languir.

Elle se tortillait, elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre… il la faisait languir, mais c'était bien trop dur… et trop frustrant… puis, n'y tenant plus :

« Drago Malefoy ! s'énerva-t-elle, vas-tu arrêter de jouer, oui ? »

Il rit, se délectant de son impatience, qui la rendait encore plus désirable. Puis, enfonçant d'un coup deux doigts à l'intérieur d'elle, la faisant crier :

« C'était ça que tu voulais ? » il enleva ses doigts.

« Oui ! continue ! » ordonna-t-elle, se redressant sur ses coudes, les joues rougies, le souffle court.

« Comme ça ? » il replongea ses doigts dans sa moiteur.

« Oui, continue… Dray, ne t'arrête pas… » Il s'exécuta, faisant aller et venir ses doigts, la faisant crier de plus en plus fort. Il sentait sa liqueur de plaisir couler sur sa main. Cette sensation l'excita encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, rendant son érection de plus en plus douloureuse. Il n'en pouvait plus…

Elle se redressa tout à coup, les yeux noirs de désir, plantant son regard dans le sien :

« Dray… prends-moi ! Là, tout de suite ! J'en peux plus ! »

Ni une ni deux, il se débarrassa de son boxer, fit descendre Hermione de la table, la retourna dos à lui, pour qu'elle prenne appui sur la table devant elle, redressa ses hanches et la pénétra par derrière, lui intimant de longs et vigoureux coups de reins.

Il allait et venait en elle tandis qu'elle criait, ses seins se balançant au rythme de ses assauts. Très vite, leurs jambes ne les portèrent plus.

Drago se rassit sur la chaise et la fit s'asseoir sur lui, l'empalant sur son membre douloureux. Elle appuya son dos sur son torse, et il enserra sa taille de ses bras puissants, elle montait et descendait à son propre rythme, modulant son plaisir et celui de son amant.

Le Serpentard sentait qu'il allait bientôt venir, mais il voulait emporter Hermione avec lui. Il profita de sa position pour écarter d'avantage les cuisses de la Lionne qui se balançait sur lui d'une manière proprement scandaleuse.

Il glissa ses doigts devant elle et trouva son clitoris, qu'il commença à malmener avec de plus en plus de vigueur, la menant toujours plus prêt de la jouissance.

« Dray… aide-moi… j'ai plus de force… » souffla-t-elle tout à coup.

Drago n'en pouvait plus, lui non plus n'avait plus de force, mais il était hors de question de ralentir le rythme.

« Caresse-toi pour moi, mon Ange… » susurra-t-il dans son oreille.

Elle porta lentement ses doigts dans la bouche de Drago qui les lécha pour les humidifier, puis les descendit elle-même jusqu'à sa boule de chair, tandis que le blond la prenait par les hanches pour maintenir le rythme de ses mouvements sur lui.

Accélérant encore un peu ses caresses, Hermione sentit la vague de plaisir tant attendue submerger son corps. Un vrai tsunami de plaisir déferla tout à coup alors qu'elle criait, rejetant sa tête contre l'épaule de Drago qui cria à son tour, crispant ses doigts sur la chair tendre des hanches de la brune.

Essoufflé, à bout de force, il se retira de la moiteur chaude de son amante et s'allongea avec elle sur le canapé, laissant le sommeil les emporter.


	4. Chapter 4 - PREQUELLE

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Après la demande de beaucoup de mes lecteurs, je vous offre ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à la préquelle de cette fiction.

On y découvre le début de la relation entre Hermione, Blaise et Drago...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Hermione faisait sa ronde. En tant que Préfète-en-Chef, elle avait l'obligation de le faire trois fois par semaine. Ce vendredi soir, alors que le couvre-feu était passé depuis un bon moment déjà, elle n'avait trouvé que deux ou trois élèves dans les couloirs, qu'elle s'était empressée de renvoyer dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Alors qu'elle s'engageait dans un couloir du septième étage, elle entendit des ricanements venant d'une salle de classe tout près d'elle. Lentement, elle poussa la porte sans bruit pour regarder ce qui s'y passait. De l'endroit où elle se trouvait, par l'embrasure de la porte, elle distinguait deux Serpentard qui rigolaient face à un jeune Poufsouffle de première année à qui ils avaient subtilisé la baguette. Ils le menaçaient…

Hermione en avait assez de ces deux-là ! Toujours les mêmes : Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini. Voilà qu'ils s'attaquaient à un Né-Moldu de première année, maintenant ! Mais cette fois-ci, elle n'allait pas les laisser faire ! Tant pis, elle était seule contre eux, mais elle avait le courage des Gryffondor… et elle devait venir en aide à cet élève… Au pire, elle crierait… et peut-être, avec un peu de chance, quelqu'un viendrait bien à son secours…

Elle rassembla tout son courage, leva sa baguette devant elle, souffla un bon coup, et donna un grand coup dans la porte qui cogna avec force contre le mur, faisant sursauter les trois autres.

« EXPELLIARMUS ! cria-t-elle. Et les trois baguettes volèrent tandis qu'elle les récupérait d'un « Accio » informulé. Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ? Le couvre-feu est dépassé je vous rappelle ! » lança Hermione avec colère.

« Tiens, tiens… mais qui avons-nous là ? Blaise fit un sourire entendu à Drago, et s'avança vers elle. Ne serait-ce pas notre Miss-Je-Sais-Tout au sale Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

« Je ne te permets pas, Zabini ! Et toi, dégage ! » cria-t-elle au Poufsouffle qui, récupérant sa baguette partit en courant sans demander son reste.

« Oh ! Tu entends ça, Dray ? Elle ne me _permet pas_… Il continuait d'avancer vers elle, le regard dur et plein de la haine qu'ils se portaient mutuellement depuis plus de six ans. Drago, lui, souriait méchamment, mais restait à sa place. Peut-être qu'on devrait te torturer un peu histoire de te montrer une bonne fois pour toutes où est ta place ! »

« Zabini… ne m'oblige pas… murmura-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur lui. Elle saturait ! Six ans qu'ils l'humiliaient, la rabaissaient à la moindre occasion. Mais cette année, elle avait décidé de ne plus se laisser faire ! Elle était une Gryffondor, par Merlin ! Et le monde Sorcier était en guerre, à l'extérieur du château… Mais elle savait de quoi ces deux Serpentard étaient capables… ils étaient des fils de Mangemort !

Blaise s'avançait toujours, la regardant droit quand les yeux. Il était près d'elle, désormais, beaucoup trop près… si près qu'Hermione fut obligée de reculer… mais elle se retrouva bien vite contre le mur, le grand noir à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle. Il la dépassait d'une bonne tête… peut-être de deux… elle leva le visage vers lui, pour ne pas lâcher ses yeux… Leurs yeux respectifs affichaient la même lueur de haine et de mépris. Un combat silencieux s'était engagé entre eux.

« Blaise, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » interrogea Drago, avançant à son tour de quelques pas. Il regardait son ami s'approcher de leur ennemie de toujours. Quelque chose se passait… c'était anormal. Inhabituel… étrange.

En temps normal, ils se seraient insultés tous les deux : le Serpent aurait craché son venin, et la Lionne aurait sorti ses griffes ! C'était ainsi que cela se passait depuis toutes ses années ! Même ennemis jurés, ils se connaissaient par cœur. Tous les deux connaissaient les réactions de la Gryffondor, et elle, savait anticiper les leurs : d'abord la provocation, ensuite les insultes, puis, enfin, la riposte à coup de sortilèges bien sentis… c'était toujours le même schéma depuis tout ce temps ! Alors que se passait-il aujourd'hui ?!

Hermione avait le souffle court… elle sentait son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement. Et ce n'était pas de la peur. Mais alors pourquoi ? Pour quelle obscure raison avait-elle l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine ? Et surtout pour quelle raison avait-elle cette tristesse en elle, quand elle les regardait tous les deux ? Quand ils la regardaient comme ça ?

Drago était arrivé presque au même niveau que son ami. Ils étaient tous les deux face à Hermione, la regardant avec les mêmes yeux intrigués… Une lueur dans ses yeux, les avait interpelés. Ce n'était pas la même qu'ils y décelaient d'habitude. La haine, le mépris envers eux… voilà ce qu'ils y voyaient tout le temps… mais aujourd'hui, il y avait quelque chose de nouveau… et ça les dérangeait… Mais pourquoi donc les yeux de cette fichue Gryffondor reflétaient-ils autant de désespoir ?!

C'était à n'y rien comprendre ! Le silence perdurait entre eux trois. Hermione regarda tour à tour les deux Serpentard, passant des yeux noirs aux yeux gris, puis des yeux gris aux yeux noirs… encore et encore… puis, contre toute attente, une unique larme coula sur sa joue.

Blaise et Drago, médusés, ne dirent pas un mot, se contentant de la fixer avec une étrange fascination, se demandant pourquoi elle s'était mise à pleurer… Ils ne l'avaient jamais vue pleurer… pas une seule fois depuis le début de leurs affrontements de plus en plus violents au fur et à mesure des années. Elle était forte, elle avait une répartie sans pareille, elle était dotée d'un mordant inégalé… elle était, pour eux, une adversaire à la hauteur de leur ruse ! Ils étaient en quelque sorte complémentaires ! C'était pour cela qu'ils adoraient la provoquer ! Alors pourquoi, par Salazar, pourquoi se mettait-elle à pleurer ?!

Comme pour répondre à leurs questions muettes, elle lâcha par terre leurs deux baguettes, et rangea la sienne dans sa robe. Puis elle passa les mains sur son visage pour essuyer ses larmes.

« J'en ai assez… souffla-t-elle tout à coup, dans un murmure à peine audible qu'ils n'auraient pas entendu s'ils n'avaient pas été si près. Vous m'épuisez… j'ai plus la force de me battre contre vous… ça fait trop longtemps que je n'en ai plus envie… faites ce que vous voulez… devenez Mangemort si ça vous chante, martyrisez tous les Nés-Moldus si vous voulez, moi, ça ne m'intéresse plus. »

Ses larmes coulaient silencieusement, à présent, alors que les deux garçons continuaient à la fixer, immobiles et abasourdis. Ils n'avaient même pas ramassé leurs baguettes. Voyant qu'ils ne disaient rien, elle continua :

« Je… c'est trop dur à supporter… je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec vous… à partir de maintenant, je ferai comme si vous n'existiez pas… d'ailleurs, en fait, c'est ça la solution : vous n'existez plus pour moi. »

Puis, tout doucement, elle posa ses mains sur les joues des deux Serpentard complètement figés, ferma les yeux un instant en déglutissant, puis s'en alla.

« Ben merde alors ! lâcha Blaise au bout d'un moment. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer. Je crois que cette fois-ci on est allé trop loin ! »

« Comme tu dis ! Où est l'intérêt, maintenant, si elle ne veut même plus se battre contre nous ?! » remarqua Drago qui porta inconsciemment la main à sa joue, là où était posée celle d'Hermione un peu plus tôt.

« Tu crois qu'on devrait lui dire qu'on viole de couvre-feu uniquement lorsque c'est son tour de ronde ? »

« Non, sinon, elle sera encore plus en colère… »

« Ouais… mais elle est tellement sexy quand elle est en rogne ! »

« T'as raison… souffla Drago. Elle est d'ailleurs un peu trop excitante pour mon propre bien ! »

« Aïe… toi aussi ? » demanda Blaise, une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

« Oui, moi aussi… » Drago fit une grimace. Voilà qu'ils étaient attirés par la même fille, maintenant !

« On est pas dans la merde ! » se désespéra Blaise.

« Il faut qu'on lui parle… elle doit savoir, pour nous ! »

« Ah oui… génial le plan ! Je vois ça d'ici : « _Et Granger ! Tu connais pas la dernière ? Drago et moi on est amoureux de toi tous les deux ! Cool, non ?_ » Après tout ce qu'on lui a fait, elle va adorer ! » ironisa le brun.

« C'est vrai que vu comme ça… »

« Mais je crois que tu as quand-même raison… on ne peut pas rester comme ça… il faut qu'elle sache ! »

Hermione avait pleuré toute la nuit… mais malgré ses yeux bouffis et son teint pâle, elle était plutôt fière d'elle. Elle avait réussi à faire ce qu'elle se promettait de faire depuis la fin de la sixième année : réussir à se détacher des deux Serpentard qui l'obsédaient un peu trop à son goût.

Elle se sentait un peu mieux… Maintenant, il fallait attendre patiemment que les sentiments étranges et les pensées malsaines qui s'emparaient d'elle lorsqu'elle les voyait, s'estompent. Elle espérait que cela ne prendrait pas trop de temps pour qu'ils s'en aillent de sa tête, parce qu'elle n'avait plus goût à rien. Même maintenant, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Harry et Ron étant encore à leur entrainement de Quidditch (la première rencontre de l'année avec les Serdaigle s'approchant à grand pas…) elle pouvait laisser son esprit vagabonder comme bon lui semblait.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle les vit. Drago et Blaise étaient appuyés contre le mur du couloir, juste à côté d'une sale de classe vide en ce samedi matin.

Hermione eut un mouvement de recul et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, lorsque la voix de Drago l'interpela :

« Il faut qu'on parle Granger ! »

La Gryffondor déglutit péniblement. Elle fit « non » de la tête, puis repartit dans l'autre sens.

« Non, s'il-te-plaît ! Attends ! » Blaise courut et la rejoignit en quelques pas. Il attrapa sa main et la retourna vers lui. Il n'y avait pas de haine dans ses yeux, remarqua la Lionne, juste de la détermination.

« Tiens, prend nos baguettes si ça peut te rassurer… » proposa Drago en lui tendant la sienne, alors que Blaise, qui n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main faisait de même.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez encore me faire ? » demanda Hermione, résignée.

« Rien, juré ! Nous voulons juste discuter avec toi… »

Alors, inconsciente ou non, elle décida de les suivre. Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la classe. La brunette s'assit sur un bureau, tandis que les deux garçons restèrent debout, en face d'elle.

Personne n'osait parler, et le silence devenait pesant.

« Bon, visiblement, vous n'avez pas grand-chose à dire… » dit Hermione en faisant mine de se lever.

« Non ! Attends ! intervint Drago. C'est juste que c'est un peu compliqué… comme situation… »

« Oui, tu nous as donné matière à réfléchir depuis hier soir… Et du coup, on n'a pas beaucoup dormi… mais apparemment, toi non plus… » Blaise avait dit sa dernière phrase en passant doucement un doigt sur les cernes sombres qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Le fait qu'elle ne recule pas donna du courage au deux Vert et Argent.

« En fait, commença Drago, il y a plusieurs choses que tu dois savoir, nous concernant… et la première, la plus importante, c'est que ni Blaise ni moi, n'avons l'intention de devenir Mangemort… »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Blaise leva un doigt, lui intimant silencieusement de les laisser terminer.

« Ensuite, il faut aussi que tu saches que ça nous plaît pas du tout que tu veuilles nous ignorer… ou bien faire comme si on n'existait plus pour toi… » Drago s'était rapproché d'elle, caressant sa joue comme elle l'avait fait la veille. La Gryffondor cessa de respirer. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine.

« Je… ne comprends pas… » souffla Hermione, décontenancée.

« Ce que Drago essaie de te dire, c'est que tout ça, les insultes, les menaces… tout ça, c'est de la provocation. »

« PARDON ?! » La brunette ouvrit de grands yeux, ce qui fit rigoler Drago.

« Je m'explique, rajouta Blaise. C'est vrai qu'au début, les quatre ou cinq premières années, du moins, Dray et moi, nous te détestions vraiment ! De la même façon que toi, tu nous vouais une haine sans nom… mais depuis quelques mois, depuis le début de l'année dernière, plus précisément, disons que… notre façon de voir les choses a changé… »

« Votre façon de voir les choses ? Mais qu'est-ce qui a changé exactement ? » Hermione était de plus en plus perplexe… elle avait l'impression que c'était de son ressenti à elle dont Blaise parlait.

« Et bien… hésita Drago. À vrai dire… disons que même si on continue à t'insulter, ce n'est plus du tout pour les mêmes raisons… En fait, c'est pour te provoquer… pour attirer ton attention… »

« Pour attirer mon attention ?! Est-ce que c'est une BLAGUE ?! Ça fait six ans que vous avez toute mon attention ! Elle était en colère, maintenant. Elle s'était levée et arpentait la pièce de long en large. Six ans que vous m'insultez à la moindre occasion, que vous m'humiliez dès que vous me voyez, et là, vous me dites que c'est juste pour attirer mon attention ?! Mais par Merlin ! POURQUOI ?! »

Blaise s'était rapproché d'elle. Ils étaient en train de s'enfoncer dans leurs explications… il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son meilleur ami, qui, comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire, s'approcha aussi. »

« Calme-toi… dit Blaise d'une voix douce. Hermione, qui ne l'avait jamais entendu parler de cette voix-là, s'arrêta net, étonnée. Quand nous parlions d'attirer ton attention, c'était pour te dire que… ce sont nos sentiments envers toi qui ont changé… »

« Oui, rajouta Drago. Nous ne te détestons plus… c'est même tout le contraire… » avoua-t-il dans un murmure, Blaise acquiesçant en silence. Ils la regardaient tous les deux, attendant de voir sa réaction.

Elle, ne savait si elle devait rire ou pleurer… Depuis la fin de la sixième année, depuis cette nuit où elle avait fait ce rêve étrange… dans lequel elle s'était retrouvée seule avec les deux Serpentard, qui, pour une fois ne l'insultaient pas, mais étaient, disons, plutôt affectueux… pour ne pas dire autre chose…

Cela n'avait pas été son premier rêve érotique, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait avec deux hommes… et ils ne faisaient pas que s'embrasser ! Elle s'était réveillée dans un sale état : transpirante, terriblement excitée et rouge de honte de s'être retrouvée avec ces deux-là en particulier, et avec cette chaleur presque douloureuse dans son bas-ventre, que seule sa main avait pu calmer... Elle avait d'ailleurs perdu sa virginité cet été-là, avec un jeune Moldu rencontré en France où elle passait ses vacances avec ses parents. Elle avait simplement cherché à reproduire ce qu'elle avait ressenti pendant son rêve… Mais l'expérience, bien que plaisante, n'avait pas été à la hauteur de ses espérances ! Il lui avait manqué quelque chose…

Mais le pire avait été à la rentrée de la septième année, il y avait seulement deux mois… La première fois qu'elle les avait revus depuis ce fameux rêve… Ce qu'elle avait ressenti alors n'était pas seulement une attirance sexuelle… Elle se sentait plus vulnérable que d'habitude face à leurs insultes. Au lieu de la mettre en colère, cela la rendait étonnement triste !

Et là, à présent, ils étaient en train de lui avouer que leurs sentiments envers elle avaient changé… leurs sentiments à tous les deux… Serait-ce possible qu'ils soient tous les deux amoureux d'elle de la même façon qu'elle pensait être amoureuse des deux à la fois ? NON ! Cela devait sûrement être une de leurs ruses pour l'humilier encore une fois, d'une nouvelle façon…

« Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tout ça n'est pas encore une chose que vous avez trouvé pour vous moquer de moi… ou de mes… sentiments ? demanda-t-elle, sceptique. Parce que laissez-moi vous dire que là, vous auriez vraiment atteint le summum de la perfidie ! »

« Laisse-nous te le prouver… » répondit Blaise en avançant encore plus face à Hermione. Puis, lentement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, ou bien pour lui laisser le choix de reculer si elle le désirait, il prit son visage en coupe et, toujours en la regardant droit dans les yeux, posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il lui donna alors un long et tendre baiser, auquel la Gryffondor répondit timidement. Puis, lorsqu'il commença à devenir plus intense, leurs langues se mêlant avec douceur, le Serpentard se recula et lui sourit : « Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Je… je suppose que je dois te croire… mais… » s'arrêta-t-elle en regardant timidement Drago qui lui adressa un sourire tendre.

« Je vais te montrer aussi… » Il attrapa ses mains et la ramena vers lui, son corps collé au sien, mais ce fut Hermione qui captura ses lèvres, ce qui ravit le blondinet au plus haut point !

Si le baiser de Blaise était tendre et langoureux, celui de Drago était plus sauvage et empressé, mais ne manquait néanmoins pas de tendresse. Au bout d'un moment, à bout de souffle, la Gryffondor mit fin à l'étreinte. Rougissante, elle les fixa un moment tous les deux. Ils arboraient le même sourire satisfait, mais la haine ou la ruse n'avaient pas de place dans leurs yeux. Ils étaient différents.

« D'accord, je vous crois… mais… ça ne change rien… de toute façon, on ne peut rien faire… premièrement on est dans des camps opposés et donc, toute « relation » entre nous serait dangereuse… et deuxièmement, en admettant que ce soit tout de même possible, je serais bien incapable de choisir entre vous deux ! »

« Alors pour la première raison, il suffit de nous cacher… de rester tels que nous avons toujours été devant les autres… on devra continuer à s'insulter comme avant pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons ! Le plus important, c'est que toi, tu saches que c'est faux… d'accord ? » Drago avait argumenté en lui caressant doucement la joue.

« Oui, je suis d'accord, mais… »

« Pour ce qui est de choisir entre Dray et moi, la coupa Blaise avant qu'elle ne cherche d'autres excuses, et bien c'est simple : on ne te demande absolument pas de le faire… nous, ça nous va très bien comme ça ! »

« PARDON ?! s'exclama Hermione estomaquée. Vous me proposez un _plan à trois_ ? » demanda-t-elle incrédule.

« Pas un « _plan à trois_ » la corrigea Drago. Je n'aime pas cette expression… disons plutôt un… triangle amoureux… » dit-il en souriant, alors que Blaise acquiesçait.

« Mais… c'est impossible… souffla Hermione en secouant la tête de dépit. Je veux dire… je veux bien croire que vous, vous avez déjà fait ça, mais moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses… ça risque d'être… bizarre, non ? » grimaça-t-elle.

« Euh… commença Blaise… en fait, malgré tous les bruits qui courent sur nous dans le château, Dray et moi n'avons JAMAIS fait ce « genre de choses » ! Sans compter que c'est la première fois qu'on tombe amoureux de la même fille ! »

Hermione préféra ne pas relever tout de suite le fait que Blaise venait de clairement lui avouer leurs sentiments. Elle se contenta de réfléchir à la proposition… qu'elle trouvait un peu trop intéressante pour son propre bien…

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'argumenter d'avantage car elle entendit deux voix bien connues l'appeler dans le couloir.

« Je dois y aller, Harry et Ron me cherchent ! Il ne faut pas qu'ils nous voient ensemble… ce serait catastrophique ! » implora-t-elle.

« Rejoins-nous ce soir, dans la Salle-sur-Demande… » lança tout à coup Blaise, dans l'urgence, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie.

« Euh… je ne suis pas sûre que… »

« S'il-te-plaît… » supplia Drago.

« Promets-le, renchérit Blaise. Viens nous voir ce soir… »

« Je… euh… bon, d'accord… Je viendrai après le couvre-feu… c'est bon ? »

« C'est bon. » répondirent-ils en chœur, le sourire aux lèvres.

Puis, dans un élan qui lui vint d'elle ne savait trop où, elle les embrassa furtivement chacun à leur tour, puis sortit discrètement de la classe, laissant derrière elle deux Serpentard absolument ravis et soulagés.

Hermione avait tergiversé pendant des heures. Elle avait pesé le pour et le contre : devait-elle aller voir les deux Serpentard ? Était-ce encore un coup monté pour se moquer d'elle ? Bon, pour ça, elle était quasiment sûre que non. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que c'était forcément une bonne idée ! D'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas idiote. Elle savait pertinemment comment ça finirait si elle y allait. Elle savait ce qu'il se passerait. Après tout, ils étaient tous les trois majeurs, consentants et gouvernés par leurs hormones en ébullition…

Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, c'était les conséquences : une fois les pulsions assouvies, le désir rassasié, que se passerait-il ? Et même au moment venu, comment réagirait-elle ? Et eux ? Certes elle en avait rêvé, mais de là à le faire en réalité, c'était tout autre chose ! Et eux ? Ils avaient dit qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait çà, comme _ça_…

Tout en marchant, elle se mit à penser à eux : malgré le fait qu'ils étaient d'ignobles Serpentard, ils étaient tout de même et de loin les mecs les plus canons et les plus sexy de tout Poudlard ! Toutes les filles rêvaient de se retrouver dans leurs lits… et elle… et bien elle avait la possibilité de les avoir tous les deux en même temps, pour elle toute seule. Et si on en croyait ce que Blaise avait laissé échapper, ils étaient tous les deux amoureux d'elle ! Finalement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était sûrement la fille la plus chanceuse du château !

Elle souffla un grand coup, puis se décida : ce soir, elle ne serait plus l'élève modèle de Gryffondor, respectueuse des bonnes mœurs et des règlements. Ce soir, elle ne serait plus la petite fille prude et studieuse que tout le monde connaissait… Non. Ce soir, elle penserait à elle et à son corps. Elle serait téméraire, sensuelle et… désirable !

Même si l'expérience de ce soir ne serait pas renouvelée (elle ne comptait pas trop là-dessus), elle allait en profiter un maximum ! Après tout, ne dit-on pas que le meilleur moyen de se défaire d'une tentation, c'est d'y céder ?

Drago et Blaise étaient nerveux. Ils attendaient dans la Salle-sur-Demande qui avait fait apparaitre pour l'occasion un petit salon muni d'un canapé, d'un tapis soyeux et d'une cheminée dont le feu crépitant donnait une atmosphère romantique et chaleureuse.

Ils en avaient parlé toute la journée. Ils en étaient arrivés à la conclusion, que, quelque soit l'issue de cette soirée, leur amitié resterait telle qu'elle l'avait toujours été. Ils ne demanderaient pas à Hermione de choisir, de même que si elle n'en choisissait qu'un seul des deux, l'autre s'effacerait sans que cela ne change quoi que ce soit. Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais été dans ce genre de situation ! Mais ils devaient bien avouer que ça les arrangerait bien si elle les acceptait tous les deux ensembles !

Ils appréhendaient également l'acte lui-même : ils s'étaient déjà vus nus, bien sûr, ayant quasiment grandis ensemble, et se changeant dans les même vestiaires de Quidditch. Mais ils ne s'étaient jamais vus nus dans des circonstances aussi intimes ! Ça allait être une grande première… surtout en partageant la même fille !

Oh, et puis après tout, ils verraient bien… ils vivraient l'instant présent, sans se poser de questions… Ils auraient sûrement tout le loisir de s'en poser après !

Un petit coup timide sur la porte les sortit de leurs pensées silencieuses. Ils se regardèrent, se levèrent pour s'approcher de la porte que Blaise ouvrit.

Hermione s'avança doucement, les regardant tour à tour. Eux la fixaient, heureux qu'elle soit venue, puis la porte se ferma. La Gryffondor sentit son cœur et sa respiration s'accélérer et elle rougit, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas… la rassura Drago, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Pour nous aussi c'est nouveau. »

« Surtout, on ne veut pas t'effrayer, alors, dès que tu as envie d'arrêter… dis-le. Sans problème. » rajouta Blaise, qui, prenant doucement sa main, entremêla ses doigts aux siens.

« Non, ça va aller… » répondit-elle, déterminée. Elle devait bien se l'avouer, elle en avait envie, et ce n'était absolument pas le moment de se défiler…

« Viens avec nous. » proposa Drago, qui, prenant son autre main, les dirigea vers le canapé où ils s'assirent tous les trois, Hermione au milieu.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un instant, puis Blaise rapprocha son visage de la jeune fille. Tout doucement, il déposa ses mains sur ses joues, comme il l'avait fait le matin-même, et resta quelques secondes, les lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes, puis, dans un murmure, lui demanda :

« Tu es sûre de toi ? »

« Oui. » souffla-t-elle de peur que sa voix ne la trahisse. Parce qu'en fait, elle n'était pas sûre du tout ! À vrai dire, elle était terrorisée ! Mais elle ne renoncerait pas. Puis, tout à coup, toutes ses peurs s'envolèrent lorsque le grand noir posa sa bouche sur la sienne.

Alors qu'elle approfondissait elle-même le baiser, les mains de Blaise autour de sa taille, elle sentit les doigts de Drago caresser doucement son bras, puis son cou, de sa clavicule à son oreille, lui donnant des frissons.

Lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir, Blaise mit fin à son baiser. Il la regarda et lui décocha un sourire éblouissant, auquel elle répondit en rougissant. Puis prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se retourna vers Drago, plantant ses yeux noisette dans ses yeux acier, en une demande muette.

Le Serpentard compris et captura ses lèvres à son tour. Le baiser était tendre et langoureux, à l'instar de celui de Blaise, leurs langues s'entremêlant dans un ballet sensuel. Hermione étouffa un gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit des baisers dans son cou, là où Drago l'avait caressée tout à l'heure.

Alors que le blond la serrait contre lui en un baiser plus fougueux, les mains du brun se firent plus audacieuses, la caressant tout d'abord dans le dos, par-dessus son chemisier, puis tirant doucement sur le tissu, pour accéder à la peau douce de la jeune fille.

Elle mit fin au baiser et les regarda de nouveau tour à tour. Pas un mot ne fut échangé, mais par son regard, elle leur donna son accord pour aller plus loin.

Drago se plaça alors derrière elle sur le canapé, où elle était assise de travers, et l'attira à lui, de façon à ce que son dos repose sur son torse musclé. Blaise, face à elle, les yeux encrés aux siens commença à déboutonner son chemisier, bouton après bouton, avec une lenteur presque désespérante. Mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer, ni commettre un impair. Et par-dessus tout, il voulait que ce moment dure le plus longtemps possible, n'étant absolument pas sûr qu'elle voudrait renouveler l'expérience !

Drago, toujours derrière elle, déposait des centaines de petits baisers humides dans son cou, s'amusant de voir les frissons qu'il y provoquait. Il caressait son ventre nu maintenant que son meilleur ami avait défait tous les boutons.

Blaise se recula, comme pour admirer son œuvre et regarda la Gryffondor avancer ses mains vers lui. Étant à genoux sur le canapé face à elle, elle pouvait atteindre facilement son torse, qu'elle entreprit d'explorer tout doucement du bout des doigts. Gênée par le tissu, elle se redressa, Drago suivant le mouvement, et commença à enlever la chemise du brun, avec la même lenteur que lui. Se faisant, elle laissa ses doigts se balader timidement sur son torse, retraçant lentement les contours de sa puissante musculature.

Il la laissa faire un moment, puis attrapa sa main pour la déposer sur le torse de Drago, qui, patient, attendait tranquillement son tour. Toujours rougissante, elle se retourna vers lui et lui enleva sa chemise à son tour, répétant les mêmes mouvements d'exploration que pour Blaise, et envoyant finalement sa chemise rejoindre les deux autres.

Se levant tout à coup, elle commença à enlever son propre pantalon, intimant silencieusement à ses deux futurs amants d'en faire autant.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent face à face, les deux garçons en boxer, ne cachant rien de leur désir pour elle, la jeune fille en soutien-gorge et culotte en dentelle parme avec un liseré noir. Les deux Serpents la regardaient, les yeux gourmands, la faisant rougir de plus belle.

Lentement, Drago se replaça dans son dos, tandis que Blaise s'avança vers elle, fondant sur sa bouche en un baiser passionné. Ses bras se refermèrent autour d'elle, la plaquant sans ménagement contre lui.

Le blond, d'une main experte, défit l'attache de son soutien-gorge et se débarrassa de celui-ci en parsemant son dos de baisers, passant ses mains sur ses petits seins blancs aux pointes dressées par le désir.

Lâchant les lèvres chaudes et charnues d'un Blaise à bout de souffle, Hermione retourna sa tête vers Drago qui prit la relève, picorant ses lèvres avec avidité.

Le brun descendit vers sa poitrine, laissant sur son passage des trainées humides avec sa langue chaude, passant d'un mamelon à l'autre, les suçotant, les léchant, les mordillant légèrement, la faisant gémir doucement.

Hermione, rendue audacieuse par son désir ascendant, passa délicatement une main sur chacun des deux boxers, arrachant deux gémissements rauques et prometteurs aux deux jeunes hommes. Elle les massa un moment, savourant de ses doigts l'effet qu'elle leur faisait à tous les deux.

Tout d'un coup, Blaise posa sa main sur celle de la belle pour arrêter ses mouvements avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Celle-ci lui adressa un regard d'excuse alors que Drago lui fit un sourire moqueur, auquel son meilleur ami répondit en levant les yeux au ciel.

Blaise, comme pour dissiper ce moment de gêne décida de s'attaquer à la culotte d'Hermione, qu'il fit descendre tout doucement et envoya valser avec le reste de leurs vêtements. Il la fit s'allonger sur le tapis moelleux pendant que lui et Drago enlevaient aussi leur dernier rempart de tissu.

Elle se redressa un instant pour les admirer dans toute leur splendeur. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement en voyant leurs fiertés dressées devant elle, s'émerveillant de la taille et de l'épaisseur de la chose…

Les deux jeunes hommes la rejoignirent sur le tapis, Blaise se positionnant au-dessus d'elle, en appui sur ses mains et ses genoux. Il posa sa bouche sur ses seins, qu'il entreprit de traiter avec la même ferveur qu'il avait employée plus tôt, puis il commença à descendre, léchant ses côtes, son ventre plat et son nombril, ses mains caressant tendrement ses cuisses.

Drago attaqua les lèvres de la belle qui gémissait sous les baisers du brun, ses mains malaxant ses seins, maintenant que son ami lui avait laissé la place.

Hermione poussa un petit cri de surprise et s'agrippa au tapis lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de Blaise passer de l'intérieur de ses cuisses jusqu'à sa féminité. Il la regarda, et, voyant qu'elle embrassait toujours Drago, passa lentement un doigt le long de ses plis chauds et déjà humides. Il déposa ensuite sa langue sur son petit bouton de chair, qu'il commença à titille avec application.

Hermione gémissait de plus en plus et dut lâcher la bouche de Drago tant elle manquait d'air… Le blond se redressa sur les genoux et sa respiration se bloqua lorsqu'il sentit une main timide se refermer autour de sa virilité douloureusement tendue. Il ferma les yeux et bascula sa tête en arrière pour s'abandonner totalement au plaisir que la lionne lui procurait.

De son côté, Blaise continuait son exploration : il avait entré un doigt dans l'antre de la demoiselle et lui imprimait un doux mouvement de va-et-vient, la faisant se cambrer de plus en plus, alors que sa langue chaude et aventureuse dardait son bouton d'amour avec de plus en plus d'avidité.

Un deuxième doigt rejoignit bientôt le premier, et il accéléra le mouvement, la faisant crier de temps en temps. Il sentait qu'elle allait bientôt partir, mais il voulait l'emmener avec lui. Alors, il retira ses doigts et remonta jusqu'à son visage dont les yeux trahissaient désir et frustration. Il dévora ses lèvres dans un baiser sauvage et l'attira à lui pendant qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou.

Drago, comprenant ses intentions, se positionna derrière Hermione, pour la soutenir, tandis que Blaise, assis sur ses talons, la ramenait sur lui. Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens, puis, tout doucement, le fit entrer en elle. Ils gémirent tous les deux au fur et à mesure que la virilité de Blaise se frayait un chemin dans sa moiteur chaude et accueillante. Le noir attendit qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence et qu'elle s'adosse à Drago, puis commença à bouger.

Il la tenait par les hanches et allait et venait lentement en elle, la faisant soupirer et gémir de plaisir. Drago, lui, passa ses mains devant Hermione, une cajolant ses seins, l'autre titillant doucement son clitoris, pendant qu'il laissait des petites marques rouges dans son cou et sur son épaule. Il avait une vue magnifique de la belle et les frottements provoqués par son corps soumis aux assauts du brun ajoutèrent encore plus à l'excitation qui le tiraillait depuis le début, le rendant douloureux au possible et tendu à l'extrême.

Hermione criait à présent. Blaise allait de plus en plus vite en elle et les doigts de Drago sur son petit paquet de nerfs la rendaient presque folle.

Tout à coup, elle s'arqua, alors que Blaise donnait un ultime et violent coup de rein, ce qui la fit décoller, les étoiles explosant derrière ses paupières closes. Elle retomba sur Drago tandis que le brun poussait un long râle de plaisir.

À bout de force et de souffle, il se retira de l'antre chaud de la jeune fille et s'affala sur le tapis, l'entraînant avec lui en une étreinte douce et tendre.

Hermione somnola un moment, redescendant lentement de son orgasme, à moitié couchée sur Blaise qui la tenait bien serrée contre lui, l'embrassant de temps en temps.

Elle commença à sentir de petits baisers dans son dos, qui descendaient dangereusement vers ses fesses et qui remontaient vers sa nuque et dans son cou.

« Tu es fatiguée, Princesse ? » susurra la voix sensuelle de Drago à son oreille.

Elle se redressa, planta ses yeux noisette dans les siens et se jeta sur lui, plaquant durement sa bouche sur la sienne. Le blond, qui ne s'attendait pas à tant de fougue de la part de la Princesse des Gryffondor tomba à la renverse, ce qui fit pouffer Blaise, encore allongé sur le tapis.

D'un habile coup de rein, il renversa la situation et se retrouva au-dessus de la Lionne. Lui décochant un sourire ravageur, il lui murmura :

« Tu es pleine de surprises, Hermione… je crois que je vais adorer ça… »

Elle ne répondit rien, mais lui sourit en enroulant ses jambes autour de lui, en une invitation sans équivoque. De ses mains, elle pressa contre sa nuque, ramenant son visage vers lui et il captura ses lèvres.

Doucement, il entra en elle, fermant les yeux tant le plaisir était intense. Il devait se concentrer pour ne pas venir trop tôt, mais les évènements de la soirée l'avaient grandement excité. Il amorça de lents mouvements, se régalant de voir Hermione onduler sous son corps. Elle avait rejeté sa tête en arrière et gémissait de plus en plus fort.

« Drago… plus… vite… » soupira-t-elle tout à coup alors qu'elle sentait son orgasme se construire douloureusement dans son bas-ventre.

Alors il se redressa, empoignant ses hanches dans une étreinte plus sauvage et accéléra, arrachant à la Lionne des cris de plaisir de plus en plus sonores.

Blaise se doutait que son ami ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, alors il décida de l'aider un peu. Il se rapprocha du couple, posa ses mains sur les seins d'Hermione pour les malaxer un moment, puis, regardant Drago, commença à pincer doucement les mamelons de la belle, décuplant ainsi son plaisir.

Elle hurla soudain, les sensations exacerbées par les mains des deux Serpentard sur son corps en feu, et son buste se souleva sous la violence de l'orgasme. Elle retomba mollement sur le tapis, Drago s'écroulant sur elle, complètement épuisé. Il roula sur le côté, tandis que la Gryffondor se collait à lui, Blaise dans son dos.

Leur souffle retrouvé, la magie du moment un peu redescendue, ils se regardèrent tous les trois, ne disant un seul mot… Soudain, Hermione éclata de rire, vite suivie par les deux autres.

« Wahou ! Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si… wahou ! réussit-elle à articuler une fois leur fou rire calmé.

« Tout à fait d'accord ! confirma Blaise. J'aurais jamais cru que ce serait si facile… et… _naturel_ ? » dit-il en regardant son meilleur ami.

« Oui, _naturel_, c'est le mot… » affirma Drago à son tour.

« Maintenant, toute la question est de savoir ce que l'on décide de faire… » demanda Hermione, redoutant presque la réponse. Elle espérait sincèrement que cette soirée serait le début d'une longue série du même genre.

« Et bien, commença Blaise, si vous êtes d'accord tous les deux, moi ça me plairait beaucoup de recommencer… Puis, regardant Hermione, lui dit : tu es une vraie déesse, au lit ! » Elle rougit sous le compliment tandis que Drago confirmait les dires de son ami.

« Il faudra juste faire très attention de ne pas se faire chopper… renchérit Drago. Mais ça m'a énormément plu à moi aussi… encore plus que je ne pensais ! »

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers leur amante, l'espoir se lisant dans leurs yeux. Elle réfléchit un instant à la façon dont elle allait formuler sa requête, puis se lança :

« Alors, il faut se faire une promesse : pas de jalousie entre vous deux, puisque je serai incapable de choisir. Ensuite, on ne parle ni de la guerre, ni de nos camps respectifs. Enfin, aux yeux des autres, nous restons les mêmes à continuer à nous insulter comme on l'a toujours fait. Est-ce que vous êtes d'accord avec ça ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Ils réfléchirent un moment, se concertant du regard, puis Blaise prit la parole :

« Nous sommes d'accord… mais par contre, tous les week-ends sont pour nous : du vendredi soir au dimanche soir, pour se rattraper du temps perdu dans la semaine… » dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

« Ce qui veut dire que vous me _séquestrez_ jusqu'à demain soir ? » s'offusqua faussement Hermione.

« J'en ai bien peur… » répondit Drago en souriant.

« Puisque je n'ai pas le choix… mais par contre… elle se concentra un instant, puis à la surprise des deux autres, un grand lit se matérialisa dans la pièce. Maintenant, on dort ! »

Incrédules, ils la regardèrent se lever, posant leurs regards gourmands sur ses courbes nues et tentatrices et la virent s'allonger au milieu du grand lit, bien au chaud sous la couette.

« Vous allez me laisser dormir toute seule dans ce grand lit froid toute la nuit ? » demanda-t-elle à ses deux Serpents qui n'avaient pas bougé du tapis.

Cette question, faussement innocente, eut le don de les faire réagir et ils se levèrent d'un bon, la rejoignant dans le lit.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, la tête d'Hermione sur le torse de Drago, Blaise derrière elle, son torse collé à son dos et sentant ses fesses rebondies contre sa virilité. Ils auraient tout le temps, demain, de partir à la recherche des plaisirs de leurs corps.

* * *

Alors ? qu'avez-vous pensé de cette préquélle ?

j'ai besoin de vos avis !

à bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5 - Un cours vraiment éprouvant

Bonjour à toutes et à tous...

Un nouveau chapitre de ce qui à l'origine ne devait être qu'un One-Shot ! promis, après, j'arrête là... ou pas...

Nous retrouvons donc un LEMON avec nos trois perso préférés !

ENJOY !

* * *

Hermione fulminait… elle sortait de ce fichu cours de Potions Gryffondor - Serpentard, et ces dernières heures n'avaient pas été de tout repos… heureusement, les cours de journée étaient terminés, à présent !

Ce Bâtard des Cachots, cette chauve-souris ambulante de Rogue avait passé presque trois heures à l'humilier et la rabaisser… tout cela parce qu'elle avait -encore- essayé d'empêcher Neville de faire exploser son chaudron, et ce pour la troisième fois dans le même cours !

En plus des sarcasmes acerbes et des remontrances de son Professeur, elle avait dû supporter les rires gras et moqueurs de tous les Serpentard… enfin… presque tous…

Elle marchait d'un pas rapide en remontant des Cachots, et se dirigeait vers le seul endroit où elle pourrait ruminer sa colère en toute tranquillité : la Bibliothèque.

Tout à coup, elle sentit des bras puissants l'encercler et la projeter dans une salle de classe. Un bras serrait le tour de sa taille, emprisonnant ses bras et une main était posée sur sa bouche l'empêchant de hurler sa terreur !

Elle vit avec désarrois la porte se refermer magiquement, et son tortionnaire la retourna pour qu'elle puisse faire face au reste de la pièce.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit la personne qui était adossée au bureau… et en déduit celle qui la tenait.

« On a pensé que tu avais besoin de décompresser un peu, Princesse… » dit la voix sensuelle de Drago à son oreille pendant qu'il libérait sa bouche sans toutefois la lâcher.

« C'est sûr qu'avec un cours comme celui-ci, tu dois être sur les nerfs… » Blaise s'avançait vers elle, la démarche féline et le regard prédateur.

« Euh… oui, c'est une bonne idée, mais… on ne risque pas d'être découvert ? » Hermione était un peu inquiète… c'était la première fois qu'ils la « kidnappaient » de la sorte, juste après un cours, au détour d'un couloir, en pendant la semaine… habituellement, ils se contentaient de se retrouver tous les trois dans la Salle sur Demande le week-end…

« T'inquiète Bébé… la rassura Blaise. On a pensé à tout… et puis, là, c'est un cas de force majeure… on ne pouvait décemment pas te laisser dans cet état… » Il s'était arrêté à quelques millimètres d'elle, avait mis deux doigts sous son menton pour relever son visage vers lui et avait frôlé ses lèvres avec les siennes, sans vraiment les toucher. Il savait que ça la rendait dingue… l'autre main se posa sur sa hanche.

Drago, derrière son dos, était déjà entrain de balader ses grandes mains un peu partout sur son corps, lentement, à travers ses vêtements. Elle sentait son souffle chaud dans son cou, où il déposait de temps en temps un baiser, et elle frissonna.

Tout d'un coup, Blaise agrippa ses fesses et la souleva pour la porter, l'obligeant à entourer ses jambes autour de lui. Le mouvement rapide lui fit perdre un peu l'équilibre, mais Drago s'arrangea pour qu'elle repose le haut de son buste contre lui, sa tête reposant sur son épaule. De cette façon, le Blond avait une vue plongeante et délicieuse sur son décolleté, qu'il s'empressa d'ailleurs de déboutonner, pour en faire profiter son ami…

Au fur et à mesure que les doigts agiles de Drago enlevaient les boutons de son chemisier, un à un, il effleurait sa peau douce, arrachant quelques petits gémissements à la Gryffondor.

Blaise, qui avait les mains « coincées » sous ses fesses la caressant doucement, rapprocha sa bouche et laissa courir sa langue, humide et chaude, sur les seins blancs et fermes, alors qu'Hermione agrippa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Drago, tournant son visage vers lui et captura sa bouche.

Répondant à son baiser avec enthousiasme, il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche, tout en finissant de déboutonner le vêtement, qu'il enleva et jeta un peu plus loin dans la salle, avant de s'atteler à son soutien-gorge, qui subit le même traitement.

Blaise commença à faire frotter l'entre-jambe d'Hermione contre son érection naissante, provoquant d'autres petits gémissements de sa part, pendant qu'il remontait sa bouche dans son cou, laissant l'accès à ses seins à son meilleur ami.

Drago faisait maintenant rouler ses pointes dressées entre ses doigts, accélérant la respiration d'Hermione dont l'excitation montait en flèche. Lentement, les deux garçons commencèrent à se déplacer dans un même mouvement pour se diriger vers le fond de la classe, où ils déposèrent leur « prisonnière » sur le bureau.

Blaise se débarrassa de sa jupe et de sa culotte, tandis que Drago finissait de l'allonger sur la table, passant derrière elle, maintenant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête en les caressant doucement. Elle comprit ce qu'il allait faire lorsqu'il murmura un sortilège qui l'attacha à la table. Elle frissonna d'anticipation.

Elle était nue, allongée sur le bois froid d'un bureau, totalement offerte et à la merci des deux hommes de sa vie, qui, encore habillés, la regardaient de façon carnassière. Blaise écarta doucement ses cuisses, les caressant sensuellement, et reluqua son corps indécent avec une gourmandise non dissimulée.

Drago s'approcha de lui et passa deux doigts dans les plis intimes de la Lionne, lui arrachant un gémissement. Il les fit tranquillement entrer en elle, amorçant quelques mouvements, pendant que Blaise posait son pouce sur son clitoris gonflé et palpitant de désir.

Le beau blond retira ses doigts de la moiteur chaude et accueillante.

« Tiens, goutte ça ! » dit-il à Blaise en lui présentant ses doigts humides. Le beau brun s'empressa de les lécher, en regardant Hermione, ce qui la fit gémir encore plus.

« Tu veux goûter aussi, mon Cœur ? » lui demanda Blaise. Il savait que ça l'excitait. Alors il enfonça à son tour deux doigts dans sa féminité, qu'il bougea un peu plus vite que Drago, ce qui la fit crier. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui mit les doigts dans la bouche. Elle le regarda dans les yeux avec une lueur de défi et se mit à les lécher de la manière la plus érotique possible : elle agissait avec sa bouche et sa langue comme elle l'aurait fait avec leurs virilités.

« Par Merlin, Mya ! s'exclama Drago qui la regardait avec des yeux affamés. Ce que tu peux être excitante quand tu fais ça ! » Hermione gloussa, mais elle recommença à gémir lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de Drago sur son clitoris.

Tout doucement, Blaise s'approcha de son cou qu'il commença à picorer tendrement, se mains faisant rouler ses petites pointes rosées qu'il s'amusait à voir durcir. Il remonta sa bouche près de son oreille et lui murmura :

« En fait mon Ange, le fait de vouloir te détendre après le cours de Potions n'était qu'une excuse… Dray et moi avions déjà envie de toi avant le début du cours… en fait, tout bien réfléchi, on a tout le temps envie de toi… »

Hermione lui sourit, tourna sa tête vers lui et attrapa ses lèvres en un long baiser passionné auquel le brun répondit avec autant d'amour.

Drago, de son côté, avait remplacé ses doigts par sa bouche et commençait à se déshabiller. Hermione mit fin au baiser de Blaise lorsqu'elle sentit une pression bien connue juste devant son entrée. Elle leva les yeux devant elle et un spasme contracta son bas-ventre : Drago, nu entre ses cuisses ouvertes, caressait son intimité avec son membre durci. Il la regarda, lui sourit malicieusement, puis entra en elle d'un coup sec, lui arrachant un long gémissement de plaisir. Mais une fois entièrement en elle, il cessa tout mouvement. Elle le regarda, interloquée, mais voyant qu'il souriait toujours, se rassura. Il devait avoir une idée en tête.

Il se retira presque complètement, et de nouveau, entra violemment en elle, la faisant crier une nouvelle fois. Enfin, il amorça de rapides mouvements. Hermione suffoquait, se cambrant sous les assauts sauvages de Drago qui la maintenait par les cuisses en soulevant son bassin.

Tout à coup, elle sentit les dents de Blaise racler sur son clitoris, augmentant grandement son plaisir, la faisant hurler de bonheur.

Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Elle devenait folle sous leurs traitements : Drago la pilonnait à une vitesse vertigineuse et Blaise, mordillant sa petite boule de nerf, pinçait également ses mamelons. Elle hurlait à s'en casser la voix.

Une toute petite part de son cerveau s'inquiéta de savoir si l'un des deux jeunes hommes avait pensé à jeter un sort d'insonorisation, sinon, ils n'allaient pas tarder à avoir de gros soucis !

Mais ses craintes s'envolèrent aussitôt alors qu'elle était propulsée dans l'atmosphère, les étoiles explosant dans sa tête et ses yeux se révulsant. Un cri rauque et presque bestial lui fit comprendre que Drago venait de la rejoindre dans le cosmos.

Elle n'était pas encore totalement descendue de son orgasme lorsqu'elle sentit ses liens magiques se défaire et son corps être soulevé doucement.

Blaise s'assit sur une chaise, la retourna dos à lui et l'empala sur son membre douloureux et tendu à l'extrême, la faisant hurler de plus belle.

Hermione renversa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun qui la maintenait par la taille, le laissant choisir le rythme, elle-même incapable de tous mouvements, tellement elle était loin !

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait fermé les yeux lorsqu'elle les rouvrit de surprise : Drago, posté devant elle, avait posé deux doigts sur son clitoris et commençait à dessiner des petits cercles, la rendant encore plus folle de plaisir.

Il fondit sur sa bouche, qu'il embrassa avec ardeur, puis, se rendant compte qu'elle avait besoin d'air pour exprimer son bien-être, descendit dans son cou, puis vers son oreille, dans laquelle il murmura d'une voix sensuelle, mais tout de même assez fort pour que son ami l'entende :

« Que tu es belle, mon Cœur, quand tu cries pour nous ! »

Cette simple phrase l'excita encore d'avantage, et, alors que Blaise se relevait tout en la maintenant sur son membre dressé et palpitant, il lui fit poser les pieds par terre. Se positionnant derrière elle qui était maintenant appuyée sur le bureau, il reprit ses va-et-vient avec une nouvelle vigueur.

Le changement de position permit à Drago de s'asseoir sur le bureau devant elle et de caresser ses seins qui bougeaient en rythme, lui procurant une vue des plus excitantes.

Voyant le désir du blond juste devant elle, la belle avança un peu, Blaise la suivant, et vint attraper son membre de nouveau durci, qu'elle mit doucement dans sa bouche, lui imprimant des allers-retours rapides.

La Gryffondor, voyant son paroxysme imminent, voulait entrainer ses deux amours avec elle. Elle aimait qu'ils jouissent tous les trois en même temps.

Blaise n'allait pas tarder à craquer, et, ayant une petite idée des souhaits de sa Lionne adorée - il la connaissait par cœur maintenant - passa une main sous elle et accéda à son clitoris. Il regarda Drago, puis, après un petit signe de tête du blond, pinça la petite boule de nerfs de la brunette, la faisant décoller tout à coup.

Blaise sentit sa féminité se contracter autour de lui, ce qui causa sa perte, qu'il exprima en une longue plainte gutturale, mêlée au cri de Drago, qui se déversa dans la bouche de son tendre amour, crispant ses doigts dans les boucles brunes plus emmêlées que jamais.

Blaise se rassit sur sa chaise, à bout de force, entrainant Hermione avec lui, qui n'était pas plus en forme. Le retirant de sa chaleur, la Lionne se retourna et s'assit à califourchon face à son amant, qu'elle embrassa à pleine bouche, oubliant ce qu'elle venait de faire à Drago.

Ce n'est que lorsque Blaise grimaça qu'elle comprit et lui adressa un sourire d'excuse. Il leva les yeux au ciel en réponse et vit le regard narquois de Drago qui pouffa à l'idée saugrenue que son meilleur ami puisse le _goûter_…

« Désolée mon Cœur… s'excusa Hermione. Pas fait exprès… »

« Pfff… » fut tout ce que le beau brun répondit, tout de même amusé par la situation. Il la serra dans ses bras et lui murmura un « je t'aime » dans l'oreille, tandis qu'elle avait posé sa tête sur son épaule, déposant de temps en temps des baisers dans son cou.

Drago ayant fini de se rhabiller, il alla récupérer les vêtements de leur Princesse adorée, qu'il lui tendit. Une fois un peu plus décente, elle embrassa le blond à son tour, pour le remercier aussi.

« Alors, tes nerfs sont calmés, ma Belle ? » demanda Blaise en s'habillant.

« Ouais… là, pour le coup, j'ai plutôt envie de dormir ! Mais il me tarde le prochain cours de Potions… répondit-elle d'un air malicieux. En tout cas, c'était une excellente idée… »

Ils vinrent tous les deux se coller à elle, comme ils le faisaient toujours avant de se séparer. Un dans son dos, l'autre face à elle. Et, dans une dernière étreinte, se murmurant des « je t'aime », des « tu vas nous manquer » et des « on se retrouve ce week-end », puis, dans un dernier baiser à chacun, elle les quitta, ressortant discrètement de la classe qui avait été témoin de leur amour et de leur passion à tous les trois.

* * *

Alors ? votre verdict ? je continue à écrire sur eux, ou je m'arrête là ?


	6. Chapter 6 - L'anniversaire de Blaise

Coucou à tous et à toutes !

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre mettant en scène nos trois personnages préférés...

Je sais, j'avais dit que j'arrêterai, mais que voulez-vous... je n'arrive pas à les lâcher, ces trois-là !

Bon, par contre, sachez que je n'assume pas du tout ce chapitre-là... ou peut-être que si, en fait... j'en sais rien...

Bref, je vous laisse lire pour vous forger votre propre opinion !

* * *

Blaise se rendait, comme tous les vendredi soir, à la Salle-Sur-Demande. Il savait que sa Princesse l'attendait. Drago lui avait dit de ne pas l'attendre, qu'il les rejoindrait un peu plus tard… Il se dépêchait donc, histoire de profiter au maximum de la douceur d'Hermione, tout seul… Oui, tout seul. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'était un jour spécial : aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire !

Il arriva dans le couloir du septième étage, regarda discrètement derrière lui pour voir si personne n'était dans les parages, puis passa trois fois devant le mur en pensant très fort « _Je veux la pièce où se trouve Hermione Granger_ ». La porte se matérialisa devant lui, et, le cœur battant d'anticipation, abaissa la poignée.

Il n'avait pas fait un pas dans la pièce qu'il sentit un corps se jeter sur lui et dévorer sa bouche. Il eut tout juste le temps de mettre ses bras autour de cette folle furieuse, de fermer la porte derrière lui et de s'y adosser, avant d'être déséquilibré par son élan !

– Bon anniversaire mon Cœur ! s'écria Hermione, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres, encore perchée dans les bras du bel Adonis noir.

– Merci Poupée… Tu sais, j'adore quand tu fais ça ! dit-il en la posant par terre.

Mais Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer de parler. Elle reprit voracement ses lèvres, et, tout en l'embrassant, le poussa un peu vers le milieu de la pièce. Elle le fit reculer jusqu'à ce que ses jambes butent contre le fauteuil qu'elle avait placé là, stratégiquement…

Sa langue jouant langoureusement avec la sienne, elle appuya un peu sur son torse, lui intimant silencieusement de s'asseoir. Il s'exécuta et poussa un grognement lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle s'asseyait à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

Alors qu'il commençait à passer ses grandes mains dans le dos de la jolie Gryffondor, celle-ci posa ses mains sur les siennes pour les ramener vers les accoudoirs du fauteuil, de sorte qu'il ne la touche pas.

– Mya ? demanda-t-il en rompant le baiser, incrédule et un peu inquiet face à son geste plus qu'inhabituel.

– _Sericum Incarcerem_, murmura-t-elle en réponse, contre sa bouche.

Aussitôt après, des rubans de soie rouges et verts jaillirent des accoudoirs et s'enroulèrent autour des bras et des chevilles de Blaise, l'immobilisant complètement.

– Mais qu'est-ce que… Le reste de sa supplique se perdit dans la bouche de la brunette qui avait de nouveau capturé ses lèvres dans un baiser dangereusement fougueux. Il grogna lorsqu'il la sentit se balancer sur lui, son entre-jambe contre sa virilité qui se dressait doucement.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était jetée sur lui à son arrivée, elle mit fin au baiser et quitta ses cuisses pour se mettre debout en face de lui.

Il gémit de frustration, puis commença à la détailler, chose qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de faire jusqu'à présent… MERLIN ! Jamais elle n'avait été aussi sexy !

Elle portait les couleurs de Serpentard, probablement en son honneur… Mais elle avait arrangé l'uniforme règlementaire à son avantage : son chemisier blanc était noué au-dessus de son nombril et elle avait ouvert les deux premiers boutons, laissant entrevoir un décolleté des plus aguichants, emprisonné dans un soutien-gorge de dentelle noire, un peu transparent. Sa cravate, nouée avec un nœud lâche pendait impudemment entre ses deux seins. Sa jupe plissée avait été raccourcie de plusieurs centimètres, lui arrivant à mi-cuisse. Ses chaussettes blanches, montée jusqu'au dessus de ses genoux, finissaient par des chaussures noires à talons.

– Il te plait ton cadeau ? demanda Hermione en tournant sur elle-même pour qu'il ne rate rien du tableau. Le balancement de ses hanches démentait complètement l'innocence avec laquelle elle avait posé sa question.

– Par Salazar ! Oh oui, qu'il me plait ! Maintenant, détache-moi mon Cœur, que je puisse le déballer !

– Oh non, mon Ange… Pour le moment, tu profites du spectacle…

Et elle se rapprocha de lui, la démarche féline, le faisant haleter d'anticipation. Lentement, elle caressa ses lèvres de sa langue chaude, puis lui donna le baiser le plus torride qu'elle lui avait jamais donné. Il avait l'impression qu'elle faisait l'amour à sa bouche. L'envie qu'il avait de la toucher le faisait se débattre contre ses liens qui ne cédaient pas d'un millimètre.

– Mya, s'il-te-plaît… implora-t-il alors qu'elle descendait dans son cou, mordillant la peau fine jusqu'à son oreille puis redescendant jusqu'à sa clavicule.

Pour toute réponse, elle planta ses yeux dans les siens et se passa la langue outrageusement sur les lèvres, ce qui lui coupa le souffle.

Lentement, elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise, enlevant les boutons un à un, le faisant languir et se tortiller sur le fauteuil. Il avait la respiration saccadée et son bas-ventre commençait sérieusement à le tirailler. Pour chaque bouton défait, un petit coup de langue venait titiller le morceau de peau nouvellement découvert. Et elle descendit comme ça jusqu'à son pantalon, posant effrontément sa bouche sur l'énorme bosse qui déformait le tissu.

Elle se redressa, le sourire aux lèvres et sourde aux protestations frustrées, et, d'un coup de baguette posée sur une table que Blaise n'avait même pas remarquée, fit disparaitre la totalité de ses vêtements, le laissant nu sur ce maudit fauteuil, toujours attaché, avec une érection de plus en plus douloureuse entre les jambes.

– Putain Mya ! jura-t-il. Détache-moi ! Tu peux pas me laisser comme ça ! Tu peux pas t'habiller aussi sexy et m'empêcher de te toucher !

– Ah ça ! C'est sûr qu'elle est plus qu'excitante notre jolie Gryffondor ! fit une voix qui venait de derrière lui.

– Dray ? Je t'ai pas entendu arriver !

– Normal, j'étais déjà là, mec ! Alors, dit-il en s'approchant d'Hermione qui était toujours debout face à Blaise, qu'est-ce que tu voulais lui faire, au juste ? Il se plaça derrière elle et déposa un baiser dans son cou, la faisant frissonner au passage. Je vais être sympa, mon Pote… comme tu ne peux pas le faire toi-même, je vais déballer ton cadeau pour toi…

Drago fit avancer Hermione jusque devant le fauteuil, si proche de Blaise qu'il aurait pu la toucher… puis commença le déballage, la brunette fixant un regard aguicheur sur lui.

– Donc, nous disions… commença le Serpentard blond… Il passa ses mains sur ses seins, caressant ses mamelons dressés avec ses pouces, par-dessus le chemisier, la faisant gémir tandis que Blaise se tortillait. Il tira tout d'un coup sur les deux pans du chemisier, envoyant valser les boutons dans tous les sens, et révélant la jolie poitrine. C'est ça que tu voulais voir, Blaise ?

– Dray ! Tu abuses ! gronda son ami, de plus en plus excité de voir sa Princesse se faire déshabiller de la sorte. D'autant plus que le regard qu'elle lui lançait affichait clairement sa propre excitation !

– Je crois qu'il voulait toucher aussi ! informa _presque_ ingénument la demoiselle au blondinet pressé contre son dos.

– C'est vrai, Blaise ? Tu voulais toucher ? Comment ? Avec tes doigts ? demanda-t-il en laissant courir une de ses mains à l'intérieur de la dentelle, l'autre s'attelant à défaire les agrafes dans son dos. Quand le tissu tomba au sol, un grognement désespéré se fit entendre depuis le fauteuil. Drago regarda son ami, un air faussement désolé sur le visage. Oh, pardon ! Ce n'était pas de cette manière que tu voulais la caresser, peut-être…

– Non… fit Hermione d'une voix sensuelle, je pense qu'il aurait préféré y poser sa bouche…

– Dans ce cas… Drago passa devant sa belle et se mit à embrasser ses seins, faisant tourner sa langue autour des pointes durcies et rosées. Les gémissements d'Hermione envoyaient des décharges électriques directement dans les reins de Blaise qui serrait les points et se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir à son tour. Sa virilité était tellement tendue qu'il aurait pu venir rien qu'aux sons qui sortaient de la bouche de la belle.

Hermione releva le visage de Drago avec ses mains quand il commençait à descendre un peu trop.

– Un peu de patience, Dray… nous n'avons pas encore fini… murmura la Gryffondor à son blondinet dont les yeux s'assombrissaient de désir pour elle…

– Ouais, Dray ! N'abuse pas de mon cadeau ! gronda Blaise. Et puis je vous rappelle que ma bouche est libre, elle !

– Ton tour viendra mon Cœur… dit-elle à Blaise. Ta patience sera récompensée… Puis elle se retourna dos à lui, alors que Drago approchait une main sur ses fesses, par-dessus la jupe.

– On continue, mon pote ? Ou bien tu en as assez…

– Enlève-lui cette fichue jupe ! s'énerva le Serpentard qui était à deux doigts de craquer.

– Oh… tu es sûr ? Moi je l'aime bien… minauda Hermione. Mais si tu veux, on peut toujours la relever… Puis elle joint le geste à la parole, dévoilant ce qui se cachait dessous.

– Un string ! Par tous les Saints ! Mya ! T'as jamais mis de string ! s'écria Blaise en regardant ses deux jolies fesses fermes et rebondies. Je vais mourir si tu me détaches pas tout de suite ! implora-t-il alors que la Miss gloussait et que Drago caressait sans pudeur les deux globes de chair tendre.

– C'est joli, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-il en continuant ses caresses. En tout cas, moi ça me plaît… taquina Drago. Et toi Mya ? Est-ce que tu voudrais que notre ami te cajole à son tour ? insista-t-il alors qu'elle acquiesçait en gémissant, augmentant les grognements de Blaise. Puis, approchant un autre fauteuil qu'il plaça en face de celui du _prisonnier_, il s'installa dessus, Hermione dos à lui, assise sur ses genoux. Mya, mon Cœur… montre à notre ami comment tu voudrais qu'il te caresse… je suis sûr qu'il va aimer…

Blaise eut tout à coup le souffle coupé et son cœur se mit à battre de manière frénétique. Son érection déjà tendue au maximum se durcit encore plus à la vue du magnifique spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux devenus brumeux de désir.

Devant lui, à moins d'un mètre de son fauteuil, se tenait la Princesse des Gryffondor, assise face à lui, sur les cuisses d'un Drago également de plus en plus excité, les seins nus, les mamelons dressés par l'excitation, la jupe retroussée, les jambes écartées encore galbées par ses bas, révélant un petit string noir en dentelle un peu transparent. Il crut que sa dernière heure avait sonné lorsqu'Hermione commença lentement à descendre sa main le long de son corps, dessinant des arabesques sur sa peau nacrée pour venir se poser sur son intimité, par-dessus le sous-vêtement.

Il la vit passer ses doigts de haut en bas, le long de ses plis qu'il devinait chauds et déjà humides, appuyant de temps en temps sur son clitoris. Elle commençait à gémir de plus en plus, abandonnée à son plaisir, en ondulant son bassin, frottant par la même occasion contre la virilité de Drago, qui commençait sérieusement à avoir chaud !

Il vit une des mains de son ami presser doucement ses seins, accentuant son plaisir et ses gémissements, et l'autre se diriger vers le tissus désormais bien humide. Puis, avec un coup d'œil en direction de Blaise pour qu'il voit bien ce qu'il allait faire, il arracha le bout de tissu. Le cri d'Hermione fit écho à celui du grand noir qui n'en pouvait déjà plus.

La brunette décida d'accélérer un peu les choses… Son excitation était à son comble et elle devinait que Blaise était de plus en plus mal… Sans parler de Drago dont elle sentait la virilité dressée sous ses fesses et le souffle saccadé dans son cou ! Elle accrocha le regard de son vis-à-vis puis attrapa deux doigts de Drago qu'elle fit entrer en elle en gémissant. Le blondinet amorça immédiatement de rapides va-et-vient, la faisant crier et se tortiller.

Blaise n'en pouvait plus. Son bas-ventre et ses reins étaient en feu, sa virilité était aussi dure que du béton et extrêmement douloureuse. Quelques gouttes commençaient à perler au bout de son gland et il ne pouvait rien faire pour se soulager. Il transpirait et avait commencé, sans s'en rendre compte, à onduler son bassin, perdu dans les brumes du désir.

Un cri le fit revenir à la réalité et il se rendit compte qu'Hermione était tout proche de l'orgasme.

– Mya… implora-t-il en soufflant… s'il-te-plaît… j'en peux plus… c'est une vrai torture…

La demoiselle sourit, se releva doucement, non sans donner un langoureux baiser à Drago, puis se dirigea vers Blaise.

Enfin, Ô enfin, elle s'installa sur lui, une jambe de chaque côté, son intimité chaude posée sur son membre palpitant.

– Voilà mon Amour… susurra-t-elle. Tu as assez attendu… Puis elle se jeta sur ses lèvres, dévorant furieusement sa bouche.

Il se rendit compte tout à coup qu'il pouvait bouger ses mains : les liens avaient disparu. Il n'attendit pas plus. Il souleva la jolie brune et se positionna à son entrée. Puis, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer au maximum, il entra tout doucement en elle, centimètre par centimètre, pour faire durer le plaisir, mais aussi et surtout pour ne pas venir trop tôt, excité comme il l'était !

Il cria tout de suite, dès qu'elle commença à se mouvoir, tellement son plaisir était exacerbé par l'attente. Hermione montait et descendait le long de son membre, en criant, elle aussi. Il avait crispé ses mains autour de ses hanches, et savait qu'il lui laisserait quelques bleus, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement : il fallait qu'il l'empêche de bouger trop vite, sinon, il ne pourrait pas durer assez longtemps pour son plaisir à elle.

Hermione rejeta son buste en arrière, en posant ses mains sur les genoux de Blaise, qui s'empressa de happer de ses lèvres ses pointes rosées qui l'avaient tant nargué tout à l'heure. Un gémissement masculin retentit un peu devant eux, et il vit son meilleur ami (dont il avait complètement oublié la présence !) se masturber dans son fauteuil, en regardant Hermione emportée par le plaisir.

– Dray, viens ! l'appela-t-il alors qu'Hermione ramenait son corps vers celui de Blaise, comprenant les intentions des deux jeunes hommes.

Elle se souleva légèrement en arrêtant les mouvements sur le brun et releva un peu les fesses vers Drago, en une invitation sans équivoque. Le blond ne se fit pas prier. Il passa un doigt sur la petite entrée de la Miss qui était très humide de son excitation, puis, après l'avoir caressée un peu pour la détendre, il entra tout doucement en elle.

Les garçons commencèrent à bouger en alternance, doucement, pour ne pas blesser leur princesse. Mais la demoiselle ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

– Les gars… s'il-vous-plaît… souffla-t-elle… Je ne suis pas en sucre ! C'est pas la première fois qu'on fait ça !

Ils se regardèrent, puis accélérèrent la cadence. Leurs gémissements se transformèrent en grognements, puis en cris de plus en plus sonores. Blaise allait craquer et devinait les deux autres proches également. Il commença à caresser le clitoris d'Hermione alors que Drago pinçait doucement ses mamelons, la faisant hurler, puis, tout à coup, se contracter autour d'eux.

Enfin, ils purent se laisser aller, dans deux plaintes rauques et gutturales. Épuisés, les garçons se retirèrent en douceur. Ils se laissèrent tomber tous les trois sur le tapis au sol, encore essoufflés et transpirants.

– Bon anniversaire mon Amour… murmura Hermione à Blaise, à bout de souffle et encore dans les brumes de son orgasme.

– Vous êtes sadiques, tous les deux, répondit le brun. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir d'envie, moi ! bougonna-t-il sans grande conviction.

– Je sais mon pote… Je te comprends… mais… c'était une idée de Mya…

– Tu me pardonnes ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

– Pff… comme si tu ne le savais pas. Là-dessus, il attrapa une de ses cuisses et la fit basculer sur lui. J'en ai pas encore fini avec toi, Diablesse… Il reste encore cette fichue jupette à enlever, et je n'ai pas encore terminé de déballer mon cadeau…

Le week-end ne faisait que commencer…

* * *

Voilà... maintenant j'ai honte...

mais que c'est bon la honte !


	7. Chapter 7 - Nouvelle vie

Coucou à tous et toutes...

Un nouveau chapitre, un peu différent, celui-là...

En fait, plusieurs revieweuses encore plus déjantées que moi (c'est pour dire...) m'ont demandé pourquoi je ne faisais pas avancer la relation Blaise/Drago...

Alors pour répondre à cette question, étant moi-même 400% hétéro, j'avoue qu'il ne m'ait jamais venue à l'idée d'écrire des SLASH... Et aussi, je suis totalement novice en la matière... Donc, il a bien fallu que je me documente sur le sujet (ok, c'est une façon détournée pour dire que je me suis gavée de Slash pendant pas mal de temps, histoire de savoir comment faire... ^^). Résultat des courses, je suis plus douée en Lemon hétéro... Bien que les Slash soient vraiment, vraiment intéressants à lire !

Mais, comme je refuse catégoriquement de rester sur un échec, je me suis lancée... enfin du moins, c'est un début...

J'espère que vous saurez l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, n'étant absolument pas sûre de réitérer l'exploit...

Voilà... après ce discours long et plutôt assommant, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture...

* * *

Hermione se réveilla sous de douces caresses chaudes et un peu humides dans son cou et sur ses seins. Allongée sur le flan dans ce grand lit de la Salle-sur-Demande, elle sentait Drago derrière elle, qui se frottait outrageusement contre ses fesses, et Blaise devant qui pressait sa langue contre ses mamelons encore un peu sensibles des ébats de la nuit dernière…

Les souvenirs de la nuit plus que torride qu'ils avaient passée tous les trois lui revinrent en force, la faisant gémir de bonheur. Mais plus que cela, la nouvelle extraordinaire qu'ils lui avaient rapportée avait décuplé son bonheur. En effet, une fois n'est pas coutume, bien qu'ils se forçaient à ne jamais y faire référence, les deux Serpentard avaient commencé leur soirée par une discussion sur la guerre qui faisait rage au dehors… Hermione les avait écouté la peur au ventre et la gorge nouée. Mais cet état de fait ne dura qu'un temps, car, ménageant le suspense, les deux amours de sa vie lui avaient avoué qu'ils étaient allés voir le Professeur Dumbledore un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Sans forcément rentrer dans des détails qui ne regardaient qu'eux trois, ils avaient discuté avec le Vieux Sage de leur situation et de leurs convictions.

Après plusieurs heures de négociations et de discussions plus ou moins houleuses, surtout avec la présence de plusieurs membres de l'Ordre, dont Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, ainsi qu'un interrogatoire en règle sous Véritasérum, ils avaient enfin obtenu la protection de l'Ordre avec aussi et surtout la possibilité de demeurer auprès d'eux désormais.

Ils lui avaient raconté également que quelques minutes après l'entretien, ils avaient été pris d'assaut par Harry et Ron, plus suspicieux que jamais, voulant savoir ce qui, réellement, les avait détournés du _côté obscur de la Force_… Ils avaient été forcés d'avouer, toujours en taisant les détails licencieux, qu'ils avaient eu de loooooongues conversation avec elle, et que ses arguments plus que convaincants et persuasifs avaient fini par les ramener sur le droit chemin.

Bon, la seule ombre au tableau, dorénavant, c'était, du coup, qu'Hermione allait devoir avouer à son tour bien des choses à ses deux meilleurs amis… Et là, elle ne savait pas trop comment faire pour s'en sortir… Mais la nouvelle avait été tellement fantastique, qu'elle avait préféré leur sauter dessus plutôt que de réfléchir à la suite des évènements…

C'est ainsi que la Demoiselle se retrouvait, ce matin encore, bien calée entre ses deux amours, maintenant attelés à la réveiller de la plus douce manière qui soit…

– Bonjour, mon Amour… susurra à son oreille la voix sensuelle de Drago, dont la raideur matinale et Ô combien exaltante appuyait fortement contre ses fesses, la faisant frissonner d'anticipation.

– On pensait bien que tu allais finir par te réveiller, continua Blaise qui avait remonté sa bouche de ses seins pour venir presser ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa main descendant dangereusement vers son bas-ventre…

– Mmmmh… fut tout ce qu'Hermione réussit à répondre, la respiration coupée par les sensations provoquées par la virilité dressée de son blondinet qui montait et descendait entre ses fesses.

– Et bien, mon Cœur… la taquina Blaise, on t'a déjà connue plus loquace ! Voyons si on peut te rendre plus expressive…

Et tout doucement, il posa ses doigts sur son clitoris qu'il commença à caresser lentement, faisant de petits cercles qui la firent gémir.

Drago, qui avait arrêté ses allées et venues dans le sillon de ses fesses disparut tout à coup sous la couette, faisant courir sa langue dans son dos, puis descendant sur les deux fesses qu'il mordilla un moment avant de les écarter en douceur. Elle fut prise d'un violent frisson quand elle sentit sa langue cajoler sa petite entrée, dans laquelle il inséra un doigt pour la détendre.

Blaise qui avait continué ses caresses sur son clitoris était lui aussi descendu, faisant en même temps valser la couette devenue plus que gênante, les découvrant tous les trois. Il commença à la titiller du bout de sa langue, passant ses doigts le long de ses plis.

Les garçons y allaient tranquillement, en douceur… Ils n'étaient pas pressés : c'était samedi, ils avaient encore tout le week-end devant eux, et le fait d'avoir officiellement changé de camp la veille leur faisait voir les choses différemment…

Hermione, elle, se sentait devenir folle. Leurs doigts bougeaient en rythme, très lentement dans ses profondeurs, ainsi que leurs langues qui allaient et venaient un peu partout.

– Mmmh, gémit Blaise. J'aime tellement le goût de ton excitation…

– Hey, moi aussi je veux y goûter ! gronda Drago.

Et la Gryffondor regarda, incrédule, Drago migrer vers sa féminité et poser sa langue à côté de celle de Blaise qui la léchait sans vergogne.

Soudain, une idée vint à l'esprit d'Hermione. Elle ne savait pas si c'était dû à son excitation qui atteignait des sommets, à leur intimité à tous les trois, aux suites logiques de leur relation qui durait depuis plusieurs mois ou bien à leurs révélations de la veille… Peut-être un peu de tout ça à la fois… Mais elle eut tout à coup envie de les voir s'embrasser. Elle eut tout à coup envie de voir leurs langues se mêler sur sa féminité humide et plaine de désir pour eux…

Elle poussa un gémissement et se redressa en position assise, provoquant deux grognements de frustration de ses deux assaillants qui la regardèrent, interloqués.

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle empoigna leurs cheveux dans chacune de ses mains et les fit remonter vers son visage, son désir plus que parlant dans le regard. Ils se laissèrent faire, curieux de savoir où elle voulait en venir, puis comprirent ses intentions lorsqu'elle vint caresser leurs lèvres de sa langue, tour à tour, les rapprochant d'avantage.

Tout en mêlant leurs langues à celle d'Hermione, les deux Serpentard se regardèrent, puis regardèrent Hermione qui attendait, un peu d'appréhension dans le regard, comment ils allaient réagir.

Haussant les épaules, ils décidèrent de continuer leur étrange baiser, y prenant petit à petit un plaisir jusque là insoupçonné. Ils étaient tous les trois agenouillés sur le lit, leurs trois corps nus pressés les uns contre les autres. Hermione, presque imperceptiblement, commença à retirer sa langue, les laissant continuer sans elle, et entreprit de descendre sur leurs torses, les embrassant tour à tour, taquinant leurs petites pointes durcies par le désir.

Se redressant un peu, elle se régala de la vision qui s'offrait à elle. Jamais ils n'avaient été dans cette situation : elle regardait Blaise et Drago s'embrasser langoureusement, les doigts de Blaise s'entortillant dans les cheveux blonds comme pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui, et ceux de Drago caresser le torse noir, retraçant l'imposante musculature qui le caractérisait.

Exaltée par ce spectacle aussi curieux qu'excitant, elle continua sa descente et se retrouva à quatre-patte devant eux, face à deux membres dressés et durcis par l'excitation, qu'elle n'avait jamais vus aussi proches l'un de l'autre…

Sa langue sortit d'elle-même pour aller goûter les deux hampes érigées, arrachant deux grognements étouffés. Encouragée par la réaction plus que favorable de ses deux hommes, elle entreprit de les rapprocher pour essayer de prendre les deux glands en même temps dans sa bouche, les faisant se toucher.

Un gémissement lui répondit, et elle continua sa douce torture, fière de ce qu'elle avait provoqué… Les discussions viendraient plus tard.

Blaise ne comprenait pas vraiment comment ils en étaient arrivés là… Il avait vu le désir d'Hermione alors qu'ils s'embrassaient tous les trois… Mais il n'avait pas pensé continuer le baiser avec Drago lorsqu'elle s'était retirée… Embrasser son meilleur ami ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit. Quelle idée ! Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il y avait de la logique là-dedans : ils étaient devenus trop intimes ces derniers mois pour que cela n'ait pas de répercussions sur leur relation à tous les deux. En partageant la même fille, ils étaient déjà obligés de voir leurs corps nus, dans une autre situation que les douches du vestiaire. Même en essayant d'y faire abstraction, ils se voyaient quand même en train de bander, gémir, jouir, éjaculer, se masturber… Et cela tous les week-ends depuis des mois ! Ça crée tout de même des liens !

Le grand noir étouffa un gémissement quand il sentit les doigts de Drago taquiner ses tétons. Bien que son toucher fût forcément différent de celui d'Hermione auquel il était habitué, il n'en était pas pour autant désagréable… Au contraire… Alors, pour montrer à son ami – amant ? – qu'il aimait ça, il empoigna ses cheveux pour le rapprocher encore d'avantage de lui, et rendre leur baiser encore plus intense.

Drago, lui, n'avait rien vu venir. Il avait voulu lui aussi goûter à l'excitation d'Hermione lorsque Blaise en avait fait mention… Il connaissait bien entendu son goût par cœur, mais il n'y résistait que rarement… Puis il s'était senti tiré vers le haut par une Gryffondor au sommet de sa fougue qui avait fourré sans ménagement sa langue dans sa bouche. Il avait cru en premier lieu qu'elle voulait se goûter elle aussi… Après tout, ça faisait aussi partie de leurs jeux tous plus torrides les uns que les autres… Mais il s'était rapidement rendu compte que la demoiselle avait d'autres desseins : à chaque fois qu'elle quittait sa bouche pour rejoindre celle de Blaise, elle faisait en sorte que les langues des deux Serpents se touchent aussi… et de la plus érotique des manières !

Drago avait donc goûté à plusieurs reprises à la langue de son meilleur ami, y retrouvant le parfum musqué de l'intimité de sa Princesse, ainsi qu'un autre goût, inconnu et pourtant tout aussi alléchant : celui de Blaise. Loin de le répugner, et à sa plus grande surprise, alors qu'il avait remarqué que la brunette s'éloignait, il avait continué, caressant la langue de son ami, qui semblait en vouloir tout autant que lui… Poussant un peu le vice pour voir sa réaction, il avait osé descendre ses mains sur son torse, palpant les pectoraux proéminant qui l'avaient toujours un peu fasciné… Un grognement lui avait répondu, et il avait senti les doigts de Blaise s'accrocher à ses cheveux, le rapprochant de lui.

Hermione léchait, suçait, aspirait les deux glands qui se présentait à elle, récoltant des grognements de plus en plus sonores de ses deux Serpentard… Mais elle voulait les pousser un peu plus loin… Juste pour voir jusqu'où ils seraient capables d'aller pour elle…

Toujours en maintenant le rythme soutenu de ses coups de langues tantôt sur l'un, tantôt sur l'autre, elle réussit à attraper la main de Drago, qui faisait déjà des arabesques sur le torse de Blaise et la posa sur l'érection du grand noir, autour de laquelle elle entoura ses doigts, lui imprimant un va-et-vient lent et doux.

Le gémissement que poussa Blaise la rassura sur la suite, et c'est sans crainte qu'elle fit le même geste pour Drago.

Elle s'éloigna encore d'avantage et s'adossa à la tête du lit, se délectant du spectacle incandescent que lui offrait ses deux amants : elle les regardait se masturber l'un l'autre, étouffant leurs grognements dans leur baiser toujours aussi brûlant. Elle crut devenir folle lorsque Blaise commença à bouger son bassin, accélérant les assauts de son membre palpitant dans la main de Drago, qui, lui, avait quitté ses lèvres pour aller titiller de sa langue un des deux tétons foncés et durcis.

Un gémissement plus qu'excitant interpela les deux nouveaux amants alors qu'ils étaient au bord de la jouissance : Hermione, devant la vision enchanteresse qu'ils lui offraient n'avait pas résisté à se donner elle-même du plaisir. Elle était adossée à la tête du lit, les jambes écartées et un peu relevées, une main caressant ses seins, pinçant et tirant sur ses mamelons rosés, et l'autre main s'activant sur son intimité, les yeux rivés sur leurs deux membres emprisonnés dans leurs mains.

Voyant qu'ils accéléraient leurs mouvements de va-et-vient, elle fit de même, deux doigts dans sa féminité, et son autre main descendant sur son clitoris. Ses cris de jouissance firent écho à ceux de Blaise et Drago, qui, dans un grognement sourd vinrent presque en même temps dans le poing de l'autre.

Essoufflés, groggys et encore un peu étonnés des précédents évènements, les trois amants s'allongèrent côte à côte, attendant de retrouver leur souffle et leurs esprits…

Oui, pensa Hermione. Désormais, beaucoup de choses allaient changer… Et ils devraient bientôt en discuter… Mais pour le moment, ils avaient d'autres choses très intéressantes à faire…

* * *

Voilà... j'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop déçus... en tout cas, j'accepte vos remarques... à bientôt !


End file.
